Heaven Has Been Away Too Long
by Ziku-Chan
Summary: 27 Dresses AU. Emma Swan has been a bridesmaid - 27 times to be exact. And now she has to deal with her sister Ruby about to marry her boss Neal - who she is secretly in love with. But Emma gets some unexpected support from the reporter for her sister's wedding - Killian Jones. Special thanks to my beta reader RowArk.
1. Chapter 1

**So originally I saw this as a prompt idea on tumblr during CS Movie Month, so after I watched the movie, I thought it would be cute to do a 27 Dresses AU (if you haven't seen it, I recommend it). And even though it's still not CS Movie Month, I'm still posting it. Not sure how long this fic will be, but there will be plenty of CS feels to enjoy. Hope you guys like it! This is my first multi-chapter CS fic. I will try to keep it close to the movie, but I will also add and change up some scenes, dialogue, etc.**

 **Also the title of the fic comes from a lyric from a song off the 27 Dresses soundtrack - "Like a Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae. Good song, check it out!**

 **I would also like to thank user RowArk for being my beta reader!**

 **Alright let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Her Calling**

Ever since Emma Swan had helped her cousin out on her wedding day when she was eight-years-old by covering up a nasty stain on the back of her wedding dress with a silk headband her sister Ruby had been sporting that day, she knew this was her calling; she was meant to help people plan their weddings. And even though she loved making people's weddings come true - to see people find their happy endings - she wished for her own wedding. Her own real life fairy tale.

That's what she had started to think about again as she stared at herself in the mirror: her golden hair in a bun, and wearing an elegant, sleeveless, long, white wedding gown.

"Oh, Emma, it's stunning, really! It's the perfect dress," one of the bridal shop workers said, smiling up at her. "You look so beautiful."

"Really?" Emma couldn't help the smile that had graced her lips. "You really think so?"

The woman nodded, leaning down to fix the bottom of the gown. "Of course. It's like it was made for you!"

Emma felt the blush wanting to cover her cheeks. She couldn't help feeling a bit happy, like for a moment, this was actually for her. But reality set back in as another worker handed her the telephone. It was the bride, whom the gown was really for.

Emma held the phone to her ear, quickly going back into wedding planner/bridesmaid/maid-of-honor mode. "Hey, Kathryn."

"Emma, is everything alright with the dress?" she asked frantically over the phone.

"Don't worry, they just finished hemming it," Emma assured her, "Thank God we're the same size."

"Yeah, thank goodness. So are you finishing up now?"

"Yeah, I'll have it over to you in a minute. Don't worry about anything, alright? This is your day."

"Thanks, Emma."

Emma hurried out of the store, carrying the gown in her hands down the busy streets. She was careful not to trip on the long lavender colored bridesmaid dress she was wearing. When she got to the corner, she looked around, exhaling a long breath, as she waited.

When she turned, she almost ran face first into her friend, Tink.

"Ah!" Emma gave a mock scream, but she wasn't really scared at all as she smiled at her friend, "There you are! You look great"

Tink laughed, before pulling Emma into a quick hug, careful not to touch the wedding dress in her hands. "Thanks!"

Emma pulled back quickly, remembering they had to hurry, "Alright come on, let's go."

Tink groaned, but hurried along, following Emma across the street. As she walked by her side, Emma handed her friend the bag off her shoulder.

"What's this?" she asked, already unzipping it and peeking inside.

"I brought you a shawl, Visine, Tylenol, a pair of my earrings-"

"Ooo," Tink smirked at the mention of earrings, as she stuck her hand inside.

"And Tink, about your hair-"

The other blonde huffed, turning her head sharply to Emma, "What? The bitch said up. It's up!" Kathryn wanted all the bridesmaids' hair in updos. Hers was more in a messy bun, with her curls splayed all about, but it was still technically _up_ to her.

Emma just chuckled. "We'll fix it inside."

Tink changed the subject, noticing all the things Emma had, "What's with all this stuff anyway?"

Emma sighed, "Let's just hurry..."

Everything was faring well so far, and now they were up to taking pictures with the bride and her bridesmaids. Emma helped Kathryn make sure her dress was fine before the cameras started snapping.

"Aren't the dresses great?" She asked, excitedly. "The best thing about them is you can shorten and wear them again."

"Definitely so true," Emma agreed, making Kathryn smile more. She was glad to help keep the bride happy.

As the photographer came to snap a picture, telling everyone to smile, Tink was adamant about showing she did not want to be here, looking everywhere but the camera, and looking bored.

"Excuse me, you on the right," The photographer called to her, but she ignored him.

Emma nudged her, rather harshly, on her arm to pay attention, never once dropping the smile she had for the camera. Tink rolled her head back to face the camera, with a frown.

After that the wedding started, Emma wasn't really listening so much as checking her watch, hoping to make it to the next event. Unbeknownst to her, a dark haired, blue-eyed man, named Killian Jones, was watching her from the seats where the guests were. He was confused as to why she was checking the time and looking as if she would dash off any second.

* * *

Emma did in fact start dashing off, running past people to make the second wedding she had to attend tonight. She rushed over and caught a taxi just in time, "Great."

She hopped in, "Thanks. Thirty-one Maujer Street, Brooklyn. I'll give you three hundred dollars flat for the whole night, on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You don't look in the rear view mirror, or I deduct, got it?" Emma asked, not in the mood to have the driver get a peep show.

"Yeah got it," He turned his head slightly to prove it.

"Great," Emma said, quickly unzipping her dress, and stripping down to change.

The cab driver, against her warning, took a quick peek and saw she was stripping down. "What're doing?"

"Hey," Emma stopped, staring at him, "You just cost yourself twenty bucks."

"Hey, I-" He started, but gave up arguing, not ready to lose any more cash, "No one's looking."

* * *

Emma told the cab driver she would be back as she hurried into the next wedding for the evening. This was for another friend, Tamara.

She met the bride, who was excited to see Emma come inside.

"Hi," They both said in unison.

Emma handed the darker haired woman her bouquet of flowers.

"And the best thing is you could just shorten it and wear it again," she said, as she was hurrying off to start down the aisle.

"That is so true," Emma said, getting a slight moment of déjà vu at this.

As the wedding was starting, Emma was half-listening, checking her watch again and timing for her departure back to the other wedding.

* * *

"What're you doing, get in the car!" Emma yelled as she left the building, seeing the cab driver leaning on the vehicle. She rushed to get inside and was off again.

The driver tried not to look as Emma was fumbling to take off the dress, but he couldn't help a glance as he saw her legs kicking up in the air.

As she was topless now, she noticed him, and covered herself quickly, "Hey! Hey, you are down to two sixty. Are you sure you want to keep this up?"

"No."

"Okay then," Emma said, nodding her head and continuing to put the dress on.

* * *

They were having the reception portion now, and as Emma was fiddling with her dress, Tink was going on about some guy she was eyeing.

"Which one do you want? I kinda want the blonde one. Not gonna lie."

Emma sighed, "What's wrong Tink? Can't keep it in your pants for one wedding?"

Tink rolled her eyes, "Please, the only reason to wear this horrid dress is so some drunken groomsmen can rip it to shreds with his teeth."

Outside, Killian Jones was chatting on the phone, "What time is it now? Well, I shouldn't be more than a few more hours, aye, I'll-"

He didn't finish his train of thought as a golden blonde haired woman ran right past him. He remembered that was the bridesmaid at the wedding; the woman he saw looking agitated and focused on something else, ready to run from this wedding.

"Mate, I'll have to call you back..." And he hung up his phone as he watched the woman get into a cab.

He saw her, as the cab drove off, catching her unzipping her dress and seeing some of her back bare and part of her thong underwear. He widened his eyes in surprise and, truthfully, he was a bit turned on, but he saved that thought in the back of his mind. He was clearly interested in what the blonde beauty was up to.

* * *

Emma spent the next hours running back and forth between the two weddings, enduring various dances that should have stayed in the decades they came from, the cab driver peeping in every so often (though he did help out a bit, warning her when she was wearing the shoes meant for Kathryn's wedding to Tamara's, before she walked inside), having to hold the brides' gowns while they peed and tried to speak to her in the bathroom, the wedding cakes being cut.

But the moment Emma enjoyed a lot, only her second favorite thing when helping with weddings, was the brides she helped thanking her. It meant a lot, and if they were happy, then everything she did - even doing multiple weddings in one night - was worth it.

 _Thanks Emma…_

That's what they would usually say, and then all the guests would applaud. It was good she could give someone their happy ending.

After that speech from Kathryn's wedding, the bride turned around and threw the bouquet. As it went through the air, Emma saw it coming toward her. She couldn't help the slight joy she felt. And she reached for it, letting out a smile. She thought that maybe if she caught it, she would get that bit of happiness - that she could get to be happy, like these brides.

That all went crashing down (quite literally) as a guest knocked into her hip, sending her crashing to the floor and causing her to black out.

* * *

 **Ha-ha, but really I am having fun with this. Okay so next chapter Killian and Emma get to meet and talk and that should be fun. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far because I want to continue it. I am having a lot of fun with this! Alright here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Cynicism**

Emma woke to the feeling of someone gently touching her head. It was a warm hand that also brushed through her hair. Part of her didn't want the hand to stop, but as reality set in, she was confused why someone was touching her so gently like that.

She rolled her head over, slowly opening her eyes. Her vision clearing, to see the face of a man looking down at her. He was very attractive. No, more like dangerously, because him staring at her was causing her to forget how to breathe. He had these crazy blue eyes that if she could give it a name, were the color of the ocean, of the sea before a storm. His brown hair, messy, but gorgeous looking. And he had stubble on his face that Emma kind of wished she could feel against her skin. Wait. What was she thinking? He was a stranger.

Just then, more of the bridesmaids rushed over behind the man, looking down at her worried.

Emma touched her head, groaning a bit, never taking her eyes off the blue-eyed man. She noticed the light from the chandelier above his head was creating this glow around him, making him look almost magical. Emma pushed the crazy thought from her head. She tried to sit up, but he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, love." He reached to take his hand to cup behind her neck, setting her back down on the floor. Emma felt her skin spark at the contact, an almost electric charge. "You don't want to move around too much."

The man turned to look at the women hovering above him, "Okay this is a serious injury," He pointed to each of them, giving orders. It reminded Emma of a Captain giving his crew orders on a ship, "I need you darling, to get me some ice. I need you to get me some alcohol - and not that watered down shrill they call whiskey, I need some rum. And you get something for the lass to bite on. Now go!"

The women hurried off, and the man stared back down at Emma.

He turned the corner of his mouth slightly up, a smile threatening to creep on his lips, "Alright come on."

He helped her sit up, then looked around the room at the staring people, "She's fine ladies and gents, just a little bump on the head. Carry on."

Emma huffed, touching her head again, then looking at the man who helped her, "You a doctor?"

"No, but tweedledee and tweedledrunk need to bugger off so..." He shrugged, smirking down at Emma.

Emma just nodded, not blaming the guy for trying to get rid of the crowd. She was almost thankful for it. She didn't really want an audience to her humiliation (well ones hovering over her).

"Though I do hope they bring back some rum. I was serious about the watered down stuff they are trying to pass as alcohol."

Emma chuckled in spite of herself, and her breath almost caught again as she saw the man smile. He was ridiculously handsome.

"Do you know your name?" The man asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

It took her a second to remember, and she thought sourly it might not be completely because of her head injury, "Emma."

"Emma," The man said, almost caressing her name on his tongue, "I'm Killian," He held out his hand, which Emma shook, giving him a small smile.

"Well, thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure," Killian said.

Emma tried to stand up, Killian right beside her, making sure she didn't fall. He really wasn't a doctor, so he hoped she was alright.

"Alright there, lass?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, staring at him. He seemed fine with that answer, until she almost fell back, catching her around the waist.

"You are clearly not," He whispered, a little too close to her ear, as Emma could feel the warmth of his breath, "Why don't we get you a cab?"

All Emma could do was nod, as her head was killing her.

Killian took her hand in his, ignoring the warmth and how it slid so easily in his, he guided the woman outside and away from the party.

* * *

As they shared a cab, a bouquet of large flowers separating them, rode in silence until Killian spoke up.

"I loved your thong by the way,"

Emma eyes shot up as she turned to the man. He didn't seem ashamed or embarrassed by his words at all, only amused at her reaction.

Killian decided to have mercy on the poor woman, who was still confused by his comment, "You whizzed past me earlier. I saw you changing gowns. You were in two weddings in one night. A little upsetting, don't you think love?"

"Well their both really, really good friends of mine, and their weddings happened to be on the same night," Emma shrugged, "What was I supposed to do?"

"No that's not the upsetting part. I mean how do you stand it?"

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion, "Stand it?"

"Aye, I mean isn't one wedding bad enough?"

"I love weddings. I always have."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Killian started to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Which part. The forced merriment, the horrid music, or the dreadful food?"

Emma scoffed, seeing where this conversation was going, "Actually it's meeting upbeat people like yourself."

"Love is patient, love is kind," Killian mumbled, rambling a moronic saying of love. He couldn't help but be annoyed at how blind this woman was. It was a shame people couldn't see marriage for what it really is, "Love means slowly losing your mind."

"What is it that you do again?" Emma interjected, trying to change the subject, even though she didn't want to keep speaking to the man.

"I am a writer." Killian added more cheerfully as the conversation changed a bit.

"Right." Emma said, nodding, glancing out her window.

Killian watched her face, looking slightly peeved. It was cute he had to admit. He let a chuckle slip through at how funny this Emma woman was.

* * *

The cab pulled up to Emma's place and she was glad to get away from this man so she wouldn't have to see him again.

"This is my building." She said to Killian, before reaching to grab money to pay the driver.

"I got it," He reached to grab his wallet.

"No it's fine, I got it."

"You sure?" Killian asked, he looked at Emma, and she was surprised to not see any snarky meaning behind his words, especially after the comments they traded earlier. He was really trying to be nice.

"Yeah." She went into her purse to pay the driver as Killian got out with her flowers, "Here one hundred and forty, you know what you did."

She didn't wait for him to argue, before she stepped out of the taxi, just realizing Killian got out.

"Hey wait," She rushed out to meet him. He held onto her flowers, still looking as attractive and smug as when Emma first saw him.

"Don't you think it's a whole lot of ritual for something that, let's face the truth, has a fifty-fifty shot of making it."

Emma sighed, knowing he was back on his cynicism of marriage.

"How refreshing, a man who doesn't believe in marriage." She tried to reach for the flowers in his arms, but he pulled them back from her reach.

"Now, now, lass. I'm just trying to point out the hypocrisy of the spectacle."

"Oh look at that, a man of honor. Tell me do you go around telling small children that Santa Clause doesn't exist. Because someone needs to blow that shit wide open," Emma tried to grab the flowers again, but still Killian kept it from her.

He was getting amused at the way this conversation was going. Emma was feisty, he'd give her that. But she did something to him. She was challenging, and he hadn't had that in a while. And Killian always did like a challenge.

"So you do admit, that believing in marriage is kind of like believing in Santa Clause?"

And if he wasn't attractive enough, after that statement, he bit his lower lip, raising his eyebrows slightly, as he gave her a nod for her to agree with him. Emma almost distracted, as her eyes flickered to his mouth, almost stopped focusing for a moment. She blinked, shaking her head, going back to the conversation.

"No. I...look I don't know why I'm arguing this with a perfect stranger, but yes marriage, like everything good and important, isn't easy, but cynicism on the other hand-"

Emma took the moment to finally grab the vase of flowers from Killian, "Always is."

"Quiet passionate aren't you Emma?"

"You have no idea buddy, now-"

She reached as best as she could to shake his hand, since she couldn't see with the flowers in her face. Killian looked down and grasped it, feeling again that warmth like earlier when he first touched her, "it was very interesting meeting you."

"Bye," He said quickly and cheerful, like he was a five-year old, as he watched her cross the street. He moved his head out the way, when one of the leaves of the flower almost smacked him in the face.

"So are you going to be in more wedding's next weekend?" Killian shouted. He didn't know why he asked, but the woman intrigued him. She was almost as snarky and feisty as him, but she didn't have, as she called it, cynicism about marriage like him.

"I have to go!" She called back.

"How many have you been in by the way, lass?"

She turned fully around, a smirk gracing her pink lips as she looked at him from across the street, "Goodnight!"

A truck zoomed by, and Killian couldn't see her anymore. He begrudgingly got back in the cab and drove off. Smiling to himself slightly in the back as he thought of Emma and how she was something else, he noticed something on the ground in the cab.

He reached down to pick it up. It was a brown leather planner, with papers sticking out from being so stuffed. Killian realized this must've been Emma's.

"Mate, can you-" Killian was asking the driver, but a thought crossed his mind

"Yeah?" The driver responded.

"Never mind." Killian mumbled as he sat back and opened up the planner.

Just as he thought it was a planner. Emma had marked down wedding dates of people and locations. Killian was stunned, she was booked up with weddings. One week with six weddings, with only one free day! It was insane!

Killian closed the book. Overwhelmed by what he just saw, but then he started to smile. This little book of Emma's had wedding locations he could use for his paper column. He could be one step ahead and get into these weddings to make the articles first. And not only that, she gave him a story idea. The story that would get him out of the hell hole known as "commitments."

"Thanks lass," He mumbled, smirking, as he looked down at the book in his hands.

* * *

After getting inside her apartment, Emma was currently stuffing dress twenty-seven into her bridesmaid dresses closet. After managing to shut it, and it still opening as she walked away, Emma took a well-deserved rest on her couch, curling up with the newspaper.

"Let's see, death, destruction, yes, wedding vows." Emma said gleefully, as she pulled out the commitments section of The New York Journal newspaper.

Emma enjoyed coming home to read this article by her favorite writer of this section, K. Jones. She enjoyed his pieces so much, as he captured how happy people were. Emma had to admit she wasn't sure about her own happy ending. Though she was in love with Neal, the idea of love still frightened her. Still she couldn't ignore the love she saw other people had, it made her feel good, but part of her did wish she had some happiness, but she pushed those feelings back, putting walls over her heart. Why give herself false hope? Opening her heart fully would just lead to more pain. Her having a wedding just wasn't meant to be. Though she was glad she was not as cynical as that Killian guy, she kept herself from not expecting her own happy ending and rather just enjoyed reading stories of others.

* * *

 **This is really fun and if you guys have seen the movie you can kind of guess what will happen next with Killian and Emma's planner. *snickers***

 **Another chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should probably mention that I will try to update this story once a week. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Their Commitments**

The next day, Killian walked to his job at The New York Journal. He caught up with his friend, Jefferson. They met two years ago, here, when they started at the same time and just developed a friendship soon after. Though Jefferson could be a bit insane and woman crazy, Killian didn't mind him too much.

"Peter had a walk-off in the night, did you see it?" Jefferson asked, sipping the coffee Killian had so generously bought him this morning.

"No I worked Saturday night. Oh, and by the way mate-" He threw in the air a wedding favor, and Jefferson caught it, "from the happy couple."

"Oh that's right, you were eating coconut cake and doing the electric slide. Sorry I missed that," Jefferson joked, really wishing he could've seen his friend dancing and recorded it on his phone.

Killian rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure you are."

"So, how'd it go?"

Killian turned to face him. "Oh let's see, the bride wore a gown that sparkled like the groom's eyes as he saw her approaching through a shower of rose petals." Killian ignored the small twinge he felt in his heart at even joking at weddings, but he should be used to it, after these past years. But like Emma said, he was cynical about marriage.

"You must be getting laid with all this romantic stuff you spout. Hell, I might even want you," Jefferson quipped, amazed at how flawlessly he said that. It was the romantic stuff most women loved.

"Oiy mate, sorry don't swing that way, but you're not too bad looking. You'll find someone."

"Ha-ha," he deadpanned, "but seriously, Commitments is the golden standard of wedding announcements. Every girl on the planet rips open that page first thing Sunday. Brides _kill_ to get in there. Do you understand what you could be doing?"

Killian sat his things on his desk and removed his coat, slinging it on his chair. He faced Jefferson, slightly annoyed about all this talk of marriage. Sure it was in his job, but until he had an article to do, he'd rather not spend the day thinking about it. He also knew Jefferson didn't know about his past, why he grew mean and bitter about marriage and love, so he couldn't blame him, but that didn't stop his anger.

"You mean to women who are about to get married?"

"Yes. Think about it, they won't call, won't bother you, they will pretend they haven't even met you. You can't beat that."

"Well it's not going to matter much longer anyway mate," Killian pulled out Emma's planner from his bag, showing it to his friend, "you are looking at my ticket out of this rose petal covered hell."

"Keep on dreaming, Killian," Jefferson said, not believing his friend.

"Ah, go away," Killian waved his hand dismissing Jefferson as he started to work on his computer.

"Aye Captain," Jefferson said, giving a mock salute and making pirate jokes as he walked back to his desk, leaving Killian to his pursuit.

* * *

Emma was walking to work further away from Killian's job. She met Tink as she got out of a cab.

She eyed the petite curly-haired woman. She was wearing professional clothes, but still had her bridesmaid dress in a bag.

Emma smirked, and Tink scoffed, "What? I wasn't going to come to work in my bridesmaid dress!"

"Two day walk of shame outfit. Quite elegant."

Tink smirked as they walked inside. "So Ems, what happened to you the other night?"

Emma took a sip of her coffee, remembering hitting her head after being shoved at the wedding, talking with Killian in the cab, and him trying to pry more before she went inside her building. She almost scowled at how annoying that Irish jerk was with his accent, stubble, incredible blue eyes-

"Em!" Tink nudged her, trying to get her attention. She stared, confused at her.

"Oh um-"

"I said, you were barely at the wedding and then you disappeared."

Emma still didn't get a chance to speak, before Tink, the little mischievous thing, like some little fairy, gave a full blown smile, her eyes twinkling. "You meet someone?"

"Come on. No, I didn't." Emma ignored the pair of blue eyes that stared down at her in concern at the wedding as they flashed into her head.

"Fine. A ridiculous question."

"Right," Emma said, but she could still see her small friend eye her suspiciously.

The two walked up and said hello to the receptionist, Belle. She was a friendly girl.

"You haven't seen my filofax anywhere have you?" Emma asked, but the girl didn't know where it was. "Oh, okay. I'll just look for it. Also did you get the catalog pages in for Neal? He wants to see them first thing this morning."

Belle shook her head. "No, sorry Emma."

Emma sighed inwardly, but if it was for Neal, she didn't mind doing it. "No problem. I'll get them from production."

"Atta girl. Show her who's the boss. The _leader_." Tink said sarcastically.

"I'm not her boss. And I am _not_ a leader."

"Obviously. I would've fired her."

"Tink," Emma whined at how her friend was acting.

"Emma," Tink mimicked. "You're the boss's assistant. Not much different. You have the power."

"Tink, time to go to work. Accounting needs you and your magic."

Tink huffed, dreading work already and feeling restricted. She liked hanging around talking to Emma. She also wasn't in the mood after the night she had. The guy wasn't that great in bed and she was still a little hungover. "You're bossy."

Emma chuckled as she walked into her office. As she sat down she started looking for her planner. She hadn't seen it at home, so she hoped she left it here, but there was still no sign of it. She really hoped she didn't leave it in the coffee shop or drop it on the street. It had all her wedding dates for the next month inside it.

* * *

Killian was on the other side of the city, slamming said planner onto his boss, Regina Mills' desk.

"This here, love, is a great idea for the front page of the section."

Regina shook her head, rubbing at her temple, annoyed. "Jones, how many times have I heard this from you."

"Regina, this is a bloody brilliant idea."

Regina looked up, raising a well-sculpted eyebrow at him, "Really. As great as your last idea? An exposé on price fixing at wedding bakeries?"

"Aye, they are ripping people off. Flowers cost pennies per ounce. That's an eight hundred percent markup, it is outrageous."

During his speech, Regina started reading some papers, barely listening to him. "Yes, yes it is." Then she snapped her gaze back to him. "Also no one cares."

Killian sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair, trying to figure out how to get her to let him do this. Then another thing came to mind.

"What about the piece I wanted to do on the exploitation of workers in handmade lace factories? That is a bloody damn good piece."

"Oh right, that's what people really want to read about in the styles section," Regina added sarcastically.

Killian started pacing, getting clearly frustrated. He had to do this story.

Regina could see him about to erupt, and it was her job to snuff out whatever flame was building inside him. "Look Killian, this section practically pays for the entire paper. Our advertisers want fun and upbeat, colorful human-interest stories opposite their products."

"So that's what we're about now, making money?"

"Get out," Regina turned in her chair, done with the conversation.

"Aye, apologies. That wasn't right, I understand, but listen, I beg of you," Killian rushed over to Regina's side, and opens the planner, trying to show her, "this woman has been in seven weddings."

"So?" Regina asked, messing on her computer.

"This year."

Regina turned reluctantly to look at the planner.

He pointed to the planner. "Look, she was in two on Saturday alone." His mind flickered to how he had seen Emma running back and forth that night, and how strong she seemed to take on such a load, even if for weddings, but pushed the thought back.

He handed the planner to her. Sighing, she picked it up to have a look.

Killian continued, "but it won't be just about her, it will be about how the wedding industry has transformed something that should be an important rite of passage, to nothing more than a corporate revenue stream."

Regina glanced up from scanning the planner, admitting to herself she was intrigued by the story and what Killian planned to do with it. It might be interesting.

"But of course, fun and upbeat, in a cheerful sort of way," He smirked.

"Uh-huh." Regina added, flipping the pages.

Killian sighed, leaning on her desk. "Look Regina, darling, I am dying back there in commitments. If I have to bloody write another sentence involving that Baby's Breath flower, I'm going to shoot myself. This story is real. I want to do this."

Regina held the planner in her hands, as she looked up at him. "I need you covering weddings. That's what you're good at."

She started to get up and Killian moved to face her. "Alright, if you don't give me featured stories, I guess I'll just quit."

Regina didn't want that. No matter how much he was throwing a tantrum, he did a good job in that section. She sighed, "Fine, I'll let you do this. _One_ chance. If I don't like it, you go back to commitments for the rest of your life, with a big smile on that ridiculously handsome face of yours." She opened the door for him to leave.

Killian wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. "So you think I'm handsome."

Regina raised an unamused eyebrow. "Out, before I change my mind."

"Deal." Killian quickly rushed out, taking the planner and hurrying off to start the story.

* * *

"You think he'll like these?" Emma asked Tink - who was sitting atop a desk - about the catalog pages she had to show Neal.

Tink said, clearly bored, "yes I do. I think those photos for the fall catalog will cause Neal to take you into his office and make sweet love to you for hours and hours."

Emma swatted her in the arm with one of the pictures. "Shut up, Tink."

Tink wasn't fazed and kept talking. "Tell me that crazy crush is the reason you work as hard as you do because it's upsetting."

"I just like my job, okay."

Tink wasn't stupid. She knew what her friend was doing. Even though she hadn't found her own true love, she had a knack for realizing people's feelings for each other, and she was sure Neal and Emma were not it. "No. You just think one day Neal is going to wake up and realize that he is madly in love with you and he's going to make some spectacular gesture of love-"

No sooner were the words out of Tink's mouth did a delivery man show up. "Flowers for Emma Swan."

"Yeah. That's me." Emma said, watching as the man set the flowers on the desk between her and Tink. Emma couldn't help the small gasp that fell from her lips. "Thank you."

Tink hopped off the desk to look at the flowers, "That's great. I spend two days in bed with a guy, and you get flowers. Nice."

Emma looked up at her friend. "There's no note."

Tink stared confused, but realization started to hit her. Tink couldn't believe her friend was that delirious, "Oh Emma, you don't seriously think they're from your dream guy, do you?

Emma sighed, ignoring Tink, and calling Belle to take the flowers to her desk.

As Belle was trying to hold the heavy vase of flowers, Emma whispered to Tink, "would you stop saying that? Nobody knows."

"Everybody knows Emma, except Neal," Tink leaned in.

Belle swung around before walking off. "It's true."

Emma groaned, ignoring that everyone was pretty much in her business. Then she heard a bark and a dog appear next to her.

"Pongo!" She exclaimed, reaching down to pet the friendly Dalmatian she knew belonged to her boss.

"Gee, Pongo, no slobbering on the ladies." Emma stood up as she saw Neal walking toward her.

Emma tried to keep the smile off her face, but it was hard. She did have feelings for Neal. He was a good guy, smart, enjoyed being outdoors. And he was running this environmentally friendly business that he started on his own. He was amazing.

"Hi." Emma let out the little breath she was holding as she only stared at him.

Tink noticed and looked at her friend, wondering if she really did lose her mind. She could hear the desperation in her voice.

"How was your trip?"

Neal stood in front of Emma trying to find the right words. "It was, phenomenal, you know, up and back in ten hours. It's my best time yet."

"Isn't that the eighth time you climbed Mount Whitney?"

Neal chuckled, his brown eyes crinkling around the corners. Emma just looked on, glad she made him happy, "Yeah. How do you remember that stuff Emma?"

Emma shrugged, looking away, as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I don't know."

Going back into business mode, Emma turned to the table to show Neal the catalog pages. "So we just got these in. What do you think?"

Neal looked at them shaking his head, "Nah, too corporate."

"That's what I was thinking. They don't have that feeling of being-"

"Outdoors. I mean there is no adventure, no danger. Plus everyone looks too put together," Neal finished Emma sentence.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. Like models. Got it. I will talk to marketing."

Neal smiled as he walked out of the office. "See? That's why I keep you around Em."

Emma chuckled, as she followed him, and Tink followed silently behind her. Tink eyed them both suspiciously as they talked.

"Okay, so your design meeting is at eleven. And the ninety-second street wide called to confirm you'll be attending their benefit. Do you wanna go?"

"Do I have to make a speech?"

"Just a few words about ecologically responsible business practices. Something light and fun. You in?"

"Yeah, uh, put it on the calendar, but I'll probably need to dig up a date for that huh?" Neal turned around to face Emma.

"Yeah, probably." Emma felt her throat closing at the mention, a small part of her wishing he would ask her to be his date.

Neal nodded, "at least that's the one thing in my life you don't have to take care of for me, right?" He then slipped into his office, leaving Emma at the door, feeling humiliated for thinking he would ask her, her heart tightening at the rejection. She had to go and fall for her boss.

She walked past Tink into her office. TInk had been standing there the whole time watching and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Oh my god."

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

Neal walked back out at that moment and called Emma. "Hey Em, did you put that breakfast burrito on my desk?" He pointed behind him at the food.

Emma faced him. "I just thought you might be hungry."

Neal gave her a soft smile that made her get butterflies in her stomach. "That's why I love you."

As he walked back to his desk, Emma felt herself smile brightly at his words, feeling lighter than air and thinking maybe if she told Neal her feelings, he would feel the same. She might get her happy ending after all. "I love you, too."

At that, Tink slapped her hard across the face, violently throwing her back into reality.

Emma grabbed her face. "No, you're right, I needed that."

As the little thing stomped off, Emma knew she was right. She was thinking like some love-struck teenager. Neal didn't want her and she was doomed to being - as she dubbed it - a savior, sacrificing for others, swooping in to save a wedding day that wasn't her own. She wouldn't get love, or her fairy tale ending with a prince to sweep her off her feet.

* * *

As Emma and Tink walked out, Belle announced she hoped to see everyone in the office at her engagement party tonight and thanked Emma again for throwing it for her. Emma was glad to do it. It was her helping out people who needed her.

When they got outside, Tink started to get back into her excited mood, "Hey Ems, wanna come over to my place before the party tonight? Some of the guys from shipping are coming and they're bringing tequila and bubble wrap."

"Sounds fun, but can't. I have to pick up Ruby from the airport."

"God wouldn't it be great if there was a service you could hire to do that? Like yellow cars or shiny, black sedans!"

"Shut it, I want to pick her up, she's my baby sister. Plus she needs my help, so, see ya."

"Would'nt wanna be ya." Tink mumbled, in a sing-songy tone, and walked away to go home and wait for the guys in shipping before she had to haul ass to this engagement party tonight.

* * *

Emma waited, looking to see her sister as the passengers were getting off. After a few minutes, she saw Ruby. She smiled brightly rushing over to pull Emma into a hug.

"Hi!"

"Emma, it's good to see you."

As they pulled back, Emma grabbed her small hand bag. "A little light huh? Since when did you start traveling so lightly?"

"Oh," Ruby turned to smile at the guy she met on the plane, carrying all of her luggage for her. She looked back at Emma. "I always meet the nicest people on planes."

Emma gave a fake smile, not at all surprised by her sister's behavior, but she did miss her. She wrapped an arm around her and walked her back to the car, as the poor guy carrying her luggage followed behind.

* * *

 **Next chapter we get to see more of Ruby and we have the engagement party! Don't worry we'll also get more Killian and Emma time! Until later everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank my beta RowArk again for looking over my story before publishing and also for her help in figuring out how to name my chapters (I got it sorted out now - it will be a her/his/their theme). Now here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Her Disappointment**

Emma and Ruby arrived at Emma's place a few hours later. As Emma unlocked her apartment front door, Ruby went on about her last boyfriend - some guy she had met in Italy.

"And he also said he wanted to come back to New York with me, of course, but I told him I needed space, you know?"

Emma nodded along, though she was barely paying attention to what Ruby was saying, because she was too busy struggling to carry her luggage.

Ruby took a look around Emma's apartment, squealing, "this is so tiny and cute. I love it!"

Emma heaved a sigh of relief as she finally got Ruby's luggage in the apartment. She set it down near the kitchen and went to go shut the door.

"It feels so good to be home. Six months away feels like forever." Ruby said

As she looked around the apartment, Ruby's eyes fell upon a picture frame. She smiled once she knew what it was. Inside the frame was a clipping of their parent's wedding announcement in the paper. She wasn't surprised Emma kept it since she knew of her sister's fascinations with weddings. Plus, it was their parents, so it made sense.

"Mom was my age, you know? Almost to the day," Ruby said as she looked fondly at the picture.

"Yeah," Emma said as she picked up her mail and began sorting through it, "it was the perfect wedding; the boathouse, the big band and the ceremony at sunset."

"Except that dress," Ruby started, shaking her head, "I mean synthetic lace..."

"I think it was perfect," Emma said. She really did. Her mother looked beautiful in that dress.

"They really did love each other," Ruby said, as she set the picture frame back down.

As she was about to turn away, she saw something else that caught her eye: newspaper clippings next to the frame. Ruby picked them up to look. "What are these? Wedding announcements?"

Emma quickly snatched them back. "No. I was just...they're...excuse me I was going to recycle them."

"Oh excuse me, into what, wallpaper?" Ruby joked.

The brunette turned from her sister, trying to ignore her obvious obsession, but Emma kept talking.

"It's just this one guy - K. Jones - I only keep his. He writes the best ones," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen to get two mugs, "I just love the stories, the crazy proposals, the engagements..."

She trailed off when she realized Ruby wasn't listening anymore, opting to rub lotion on her hands. "Never mind, it's not really your thing."

Emma changed the subject. "So, um, how long you staying?"

"A week or two, 'cause the fall fashion shows are done, so I don't have too much work."

"Speaking of work, I am meeting up with some people from the office tonight for a party. You wanna come?"

"Actually I'm having drinks with some friends from Milan," Ruby said, clearly bragging. Well, at least Emma thought so.

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Emma walked over to sit down with Ruby, bringing the mugs filled with tea. "You would rather go have drinks with Italian models then come to my awesome work party?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Weird, huh?"

Emma nodded. She knew hanging with models was more tempting than her invitation, but she was sort of glad when Ruby said she would try to go anyway.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. She saw Ruby heading for the kitchen, probably looking for something to spike up her tea. "Grey Goose is in the freezer, Redbull's on top of the fridge and in the cupboard there are-"

"Strawberry Poptarts!" Ruby and Emma managed to say in unison before they yelled jinx.

Ruby cheered. "Hah! I said it first!" She walked over to the cupboard to get her reward.

Emma shook her head, but not at all upset. Having her sister around was always interesting.

* * *

Killian's night, however, was just starting as he was in a cab, paging through Emma's planner, looking for tonight's event.

He snapped the book close once he found the location. "St. Marks and A"

Killian had to admit he was looking forward to seeing Emma again. Wondering what craziness awaited him and her tonight.

Meanwhile, Emma and Tink had just made it to Belle's engagement party, and they already managed to get drinks and talk amongst themselves.

That was, until Emma saw Neal talk with Belle for a moment before walking over to her.

"You got them champagne glasses and a bottle of cristal."

Neal chuckled. "Any way she's going to believe that actually came from me?"

"Maybe," Emma started, "wrapped it like a car ran over it."

"Nice touch. Alright, look, I'm gonna go to the bar and get a couple of drinks. You guys need anything?"

Emma smiled at him, thinking how nice he was to offer. "No thanks, I'm good."

As Neal walked away, Emma saw Tink roll her eyes and start to leave, and she followed.

"He asks you if you want a drink. You smile, and ask for a vodka soda. If you already have a drink, you down it. Some flirting, some accidental office sex, accidental pregnancy, a shot gun wedding and a life of bliss," Tink instructed, clearly convinced her friend didn't know how to take advantage of the situation. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

Emma was hardly listening as she was watching from across the room. Neal was drinking a beer at the bar.

"I don't want him to think I'm irresponsible," Emma explained.

"Yeah that's what guys want - responsible." Tink deadpanned, as she sipped on her drink.

"You're wrong. Neal appreciates me for the way I am."

"What good is it being appreciated if no one is naked?"

Emma made a face at her, but didn't comment. She didn't want to encourage her way of thinking.

Neal made his way back over and turned to Emma. "Look, did you get that thing I left on your desk this morning?"

Emma was confused at first, unsure of what he meant, before the realization hit her: _The flowers_.

"O-on my desk?" She tried to play it cool, but she had no doubt he heard her voice crack.

"Yeah, was that okay?"

Emma felt her heart wanting to beat out of her chest. "Okay? It was great!" She exclaimed, not even trying to keep the joy out of her voice.

"Okay. Alright. Good. Good. Because you know we haven't had that kind of relationship before, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

All Emma could do was nod. She was speechless.

And when Neal excused himself, Emma started freaking out. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

Tink's mouth was wide open. She, like Emma, couldn't believe it.

"He gave me flowers. He gave me flowers!" Emma turned to Tink, trying to tell her friend what just happened, even though she was right next to her.

"Look. Stop it Em. This is real life, not a fairy tale. You have to go over there and tell him how you feel."

Emma nodded. Tink was right. She had to tell him.

"Alright it's now or never. So go now." Emma didn't move though, so Tink pushed her, "Now. Go now!"

Emma's feet started to move and she started walking over to Neal. She could see him talking to some co-workers. Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face.

But, while Emma was walking toward Neal, on the other side of the room her sister, Ruby, entered. Neal turning his attention away from talking to one of his co-workers, saw the tall brunette, and immediately, his breath caught in his throat.

Ruby looked around and noticed Neal staring. She gave a small smile, as she eyed the man.

Emma was making her way closer and closer to Neal, but she noticed he started walking. Her eyes followed him and then she saw Ruby, who was walking to Neal.

It didn't take Emma long to put two and two together - literally - as Ruby called her and asked her to introduce them.

"Right sorry. Uh Neal, this is my sister Ruby. This is my Neal...No! I didn't mean it like that-"

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. She was messing up whatever this was.

Luckily, Neal interrupted, "Emma is my assistant. Kind of like my right hand."

"Lucky her," Ruby added, effortlessly.

Emma made a face, clearly confused, but the two didn't notice. They barely took their eyes off the other.

"Yeah, it's kind of like whatever I need, she takes care of. As if I don't take enough advantage of her already, I even dropped my dry cleaning slip off on her desk today."

She wasn't sure if it was relief or the realization she was a complete idiot - probably the latter - but she let out a huge sigh. "Your dry cleaning slip."

"Yeah, well you know, it was an emergency," Neal explained.

Ruby nodded her head. "Of course. A good fluff and fold is no joking matter."

Neal chuckled. "Yeah, especially when you're down to your last pair of socks."

Ruby laughed, but Emma could barely hear her. She felt herself so far away from this conversation. It was awkward and humiliating, to say the least.

And what came next made Emma's already fragile heart, break.

"You wanna get a drink?" Neal asked Ruby.

Ruby nodded, eagerly ready to accept. "Though, I did come to have a drink with my sister." She glanced back at Emma, smiling, but she didn't stop to let Emma tag along. Emma just watched as Neal took her sister to the bar.

Emma wasn't even that surprised. Ruby always gets the guy. But she thought foolishly that Neal wouldn't go. That he would make a grand gesture to show he loved Emma, but that wasn't the case. It was quite possible he didn't love her at all.

As Emma looked on, disheartened, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. _Great_. Who wanted to add to her misery? She turned around and was brought face to face with the last person she wanted to see now.

"Hello darling," Killian smiled at her as if nothing happened, "How are you this evening? Were the flowers too much?"

Emma was speechless again, but not because she was happy. She was confused.

"They were from you?" She finally managed to ask.

"Yes."

"You sent them?"

Killian just smiled, looking quite proud of himself.

"The angry marriage hater." Emma was flabbergasted, "That's such good news. Good news. Hey Kill, can you hold this for one sec?" She handed him her drink.

He took it, clearly confused, and kind of excited she called him Kill. "Sure."

Killian watched as Emma walked away. He quirked an eyebrow. _That was strange_ , he thought. But it made sense once he saw her walk out of the building using the back exit doors.

Emma walked outside into the cool night air and with a huge breath she screamed, swearing at the top of her lungs.

Killian could see her from his position and he thought she finally snapped. He didn't mean to find humor in her clear suffering, but the lass was something else.

As Emma cursed and took her purse to beat against the brick wall outside until she heard a voice.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around and saw a large group of people, sitting down, eating outside at what appeared to be a lovely dinner celebration.

Everyone stared at her. She managed to feel even more embarrassed, if it was possible.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She pushed some hair back from her forehead. Then she noticed a sign that said _Happy Fiftieth Anniversary_. "Congratulations. Wow, fifty..."

She walked back to the party with her head held high, even though she was mortified.

Emma walked back, weaving by a few people, to get back to Killian.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She took her drink back and let him continue with his story.

A little taken aback, but not completely deterred, he continued. "I just asked if you got my flowers love." Emma tried to ignore the 'love' nickname as he reached into his satchel bag. "Oh and I have something for you..."

As she waited, Emma turned her head and saw Neal and Ruby at the bar. She could see Neal leaning close to whisper something in Ruby's ear. But from this angle, it looked like they were kissing.

Emma felt her stomach drop.

"I wanted to give you this. Here you are." Emma turned her attention back to Killian. In his hand was Emma's missing planner.

She felt relief flood through her as she clutched it to her chest. "Oh thank God."

Killian tried to ignore the feeling he got on wishing he was that book against the golden haired woman's chest. Jealousy, was it? It was strange for him to be feeling anything for anyone. Not after Milah. He felt those dark thoughts coming back to invade his mind, but he tried to push them back to focus on the situation at hand.

"Yes, you left it in the cab," He explained. "I'm glad I had the right event. It was either tonight's engagement party or Thursday's bikini wax."

Emma stared at him. "You read it?"

"Yeah, well I tried to read it, it was very, very hard, with all your little notes, and the little cramped handwriting. Very Unabomber."

Emma was more annoyed at him reading her personal planner then his commenting on her handwriting.

"You know they have these space age computer date books that take care of everything for you." Killian wasn't a huge technology person, but he did acknowledge the benefits certain devices had.

"Well I don't need to be taken care of, thank you."

Emma tried to walk away, but Killian grabbed her forearm. She turned around, to stare at the Irish bastard who had clearly lost his mind.

"Wait. Have a drink with me."

He was brazen enough to ask for a drink with her. She really wished she had time to punch his lights out, but she was concerned - against her better judgment - about what was going on with her sister and Neal. She glanced back over to see them still talking close.

Emma turned back to Killian. She had to get rid of him. "Look, you know thank you for bringing back my planner. That was very nice."

"Come on lass, it's a drink, not a week in Oahu," he teased. "Come on, it'll take the edge off. Just one drink."

Emma for a moment was contemplating it. A drink would be nice to help her forget about Neal and Ruby, but-

"I'm sorry but I'm just not going to be much fun tonight."

He was disappointed that she said no, and not because he wanted to hang out with her. No. Just at the fact he couldn't get more out of her for his story. But he knew her schedule now, thanks to that planner. He could always try again.

"No. I understand. Maybe I'll bump into you on Thursday?" He remembered that was her bikini wax day. Tempting. "Or not. I'll see you around, darling."

Killian walked off and Emma watched as he left. Suddenly Tink snuck up behind her, "Ooo, who was that and where can I get one? Is he coming back?"

Emma didn't know what just happened, but for some reason she felt dejected. Maybe she should have gotten that drink…

She sucked up whatever she was feeling and took the long march over to where Neal and Ruby were chatting away.

She walked in on them mid-conversation, but didn't catch or understand anything they said.

"It's late," Emma managed to say, "You must be exhausted Ruby, you wanna..."

Ruby looked at her sister, but obviously didn't hear what she said because the next thing she decided to say was ask Neal if he wanted to go dancing.

"What?" Emma exclaimed, "No I don't...Neal you don't-"

"No, yeah I'll go," he admitted.

Emma couldn't believe it. This night really did suck.

"But I've got to warn you I'm a terrible dancer."

"Oh come on," Ruby said.

"No it's true, in fact on several occasions, I've had to call the paramedics."

Ruby gave a small chuckle. Emma wanted to roll her eyes, but fought the urge.

"You want to come too, Emma?" Neal asked.

Even after everything, Emma was tempted to say yes. But as she saw Ruby's face and her shaking her head, she sadly declined.

"No you guys go have a good time."

Ruby didn't wait a second longer before she grabbed Neal's hand and pulled him along with her. She managed to look back and mouth to Emma an 'i-love-you' before disappearing.

Emma took a seat on a bar stool and tried to collect herself. _What just happened_?

* * *

 **Alright, you'll see Ruby coming back from dancing with Neal and Emma's reaction next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have two things to talk about, **so please read**. First, I'm so sorry this is so late, but here it is now. Second, I hate to get my personal problems involved, but this may affect the fanfiction. See my laptop is messing up on me. It's splitting open and the charger is being affected. Which means if the battery dies, I likely won't be able to charge it to get on my computer. I need to get it fixed, but I don't have the money right now (I'm looking for a job). I am able to use my laptop right now with the little bit of charge I have left. I have to decide to move all my files over to another laptop I can borrow from my mom or brother, but I don't really want my files on another computer where other people can see (I write fanfiction guys!). Anyway that's my problem right now. I'll try to think of something. I'll let you all know if the fanfiction will be affected, but I hope not. Alright, enough of that, here's the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : His Company**

Emma was quite literally having a mini meltdown. That's what she thought as she kept looking through the peephole of her front door, then opening the door to look outside.

"Get it together Emma," she muttered under her breath as she walked back inside.

But she wasn't keeping it together. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she glanced at the clock: three am.

She turned on the light and got out of bed. Sleep wasn't happening tonight, so she might as well find something else.

Looking through a magazine, rubbing lotion on her hands, typing up something for work on her laptop, doing sit-ups; nothing helped to ease her worry.

Finally she settled on cleaning the stove in the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Ruby, how was your day? What's that? You talked about me the whole time? Oh don't feel bad, I'm just a really important part of his life. We spend every hour of everyday together-" Emma mumbled to herself, convinced Neal was talking about her even while out with Ruby.

She was cut off from her talking when Ruby walked inside the apartment.

"Hey," she said, "still up?"

"Yeah just doing a little bit of cleaning, harnessing my chi. Really helps too."

Ruby walked over to the couch all the while with a grin on her face.

"Em, I had the best night. Ever."

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot you went out. Ow!" She started to say, but hit her head on a cabinet above.

Ruby noticed her sister rambling and felt like she was picking up on some discomfort.

"Is that weird for you?" She asked.

Emma, rubbing her head, turned to her sister. "What? No. Weird? Why would it be weird? He's my boss. I don't care."

Ruby was relieved. "Oh great, because we're having lunch tomorrow!"

Emma's night really got worse, but she tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Oh that's so great!" Her voice got higher, stressing her discomfort.

"Yeah I think so too, but not quite at that decibel," Ruby said, referring to her sister's voice.

Emma just chuckled, opting not to explain. Ruby didn't seem too interested, anyway, as she kept talking about Neal.

"Emma, can you tell me about Neal?"

Emma looked up, hoping her face wasn't betraying how she felt: utterly miserable. Her sister was interested in the man Emma was in love with. How twisted was that?

"Oh...well..." Emma wanted to refuse, but she turned and saw the look in Ruby's eyes. She really wanted to know. She looked excited to hear anything that dealt with Neal.

So she caved.

"Uh...he...well he dropped out of college and then climbed every major peak in the world." Emma came to sit next to her sister on the couch. "And then he started his job from his apartment and turned it into one of the most eco-friendly businesses in the world, all before he was thirty."

"Wow," Ruby sighed, dreamily.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said, "and that's just his resume. He's an unbelievable boss, everyone loves him, everybody." _Including me_ , she thought, but swallowed the words down.

Still she continued, "and he loves his dog Pongo, more than anyone. He doesn't eat red meat, which is kind of cool. And he would rather spend all his time outside than anywhere else."

Ruby couldn't believe how incredible Neal was. "God, he sounds amazing."

Emma was about to agree, when she realized what she was doing. She was making Neal sound like some angel (which he kind of was), but that was just making Ruby like him more and more, and Emma didn't want that.

Though it was dishonest, she started to try and make him sound not as great. "Yeah, but he has flaws too. He does. He is flawed."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused.

Emma tried to think of something, "He hates cashews, which is weird. And sometimes he doesn't wear socks with sneakers. I just think that's gross."

Ruby chuckled. "Emma, those aren't exactly deal breakers."

"Deal? What deal? I mean nothing happened between the two of you tonight did it?"

"Well..." Ruby said, obviously hiding something.

Emma felt sick to her stomach. What if something did happen?

Ruby left it at that and Emma tried to play it off saying she got it, that Ruby was being coy. But inside she was freaking out wanting to know exactly what happened.

* * *

The next day, after having settled at Emma's, the girls went to visit their father, David Nolan. They went to his store he owned, David's Hardware and Tools.

The store was his pride and joy - besides his daughters. Emma was glad her father had something to keep him busy and not dwell on her mother's death.

Emma walked into the store calling for her father. David saw her and smiled.

"Oh hey Emma sweetie, how are you?"

Just as he was about to hug Emma, he saw Ruby hurry along into the store. David's eyes widened and he smiled so brightly.

"Ruby!" He hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Taking a look at her, he saw how big his daughter had gotten (though she didn't change really) from the last time he saw her. He was so happy to have his baby girl home. "Look at you!"

Ruby smiled and took a look around the shop, "Dad, this place looks exactly the same."

David scoffed, "now that's not fair. I got a brand new awning, I just stripped and re-varnished all the woodwork. New cash register. Digital."

"Wow dad I'm sorry, I don't know how I missed all these remarkable improvements."

David rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips at his daughter's sarcasm. "Give me that," he said, indicating her luggage, "come on, let's go upstairs."

David's home was upstairs, above the store. It was convenient and Emma remembered living here when she was younger, helping downstairs in her father's store and then having family dinners upstairs.

And speaking of family meals, they were having one now. Breakfast. And David whipped up his famous monkey shaped pancakes.

"Here we go," he said as he set down the pancakes.

"Dad, aren't we a little old for these?" Ruby teased.

"No."

"Good, 'cause I love them," Ruby smiled, grabbing one of the pancakes.

Everyone laughed at that and once that settled down, David asked Ruby how long she would be staying.

Emma quickly spoke up as she saw her sister hesitate, "one to two weeks, that's what you said?"

"Um...it actually depends on how a few things pan out."

"What things?" Emma asked.

Ruby ignored the question as her cellphone started ringing. She turned to Emma and mouthed that 'it's Neal', and went into another room to talk.

David cleared his throat, "let me guess, some new guy is chasing after her?" He didn't like the thought of some guy with his little girl, but she was grown and David couldn't do anything about it (as his daughters have mentioned on more than one occasion).

"I wouldn't call it chasing," Emma said as she tried to look at Ruby from her seat. She couldn't see as she cracked the door of the room she walked in.

David noticed Emma watching and was confused. He wondered what she was thinking, "Emma?" Emma turned back to him, as if just realizing he was there. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, great, fine, everything's fine!"

David didn't by it, but he didn't press. Whatever it was, he hoped Emma would eventually tell him. The two were distracted by Ruby's laughs in the other room rather than focusing on their breakfast. Emma sighed trying not to let it bother her, but of course that was a lie. It bothered her big time.

* * *

It kept bothering her into the next day. From her office she could see in Neal's office from a window. She saw Ruby leaned over his desk, chatting away with him.

She tried to focus on something else - like her planner. But to her surprise, since she hadn't opened it after Killian gave it to her at Belle's engagement party, she saw his name and phone number scribbled on pages and pages of her planner. Killian. Killian. _Killian_.

That's exactly what she needed now: a marriage-hater bothering her.

On the other side of the city, Killian and Jefferson were walking to work after getting coffee.

"She's going to call me mate, I guarantee it," Killian explained to his friend, "see I have a way of making the ladies reach out to me."

Jefferson didn't buy it. "Oh yeah, How?" He said jokingly.

Emma, meanwhile, was still looking through her planner. Killian ruined her pages with his stupid name and number. Fine. He wanted her to call him, then so be it. She picked up her office phone and started dialing his number.

Killian wasn't sure writing the phone number in her planner would work, but he had hope. His luck seemed to be going strong as his phone rang.

The phone flashed Emma's name. He answered cheerfully, "Hello."

"You ripped a week out of my planner. Are you insane?" Emma was exhausted and not in the mood to play games with the Irish bastard.

Killian chuckled, "it's kind of a little experiment, to see how you do without every second of your life mapped out. By the way your life is insane. What do you do besides work and help other people get married?"

Emma wanted to curse him out, but held her tongue, "Yeah, you know what? I just don't see how any of that is your business."

Killian ignored her and kept pressing. This was really perfect for his column. "And how do you afford these weddings? I mean the dresses and the air fares and the wine of the month clubs-"

"Hey people love that gift," she interrupted, "and I'm a frequent member, so sometimes they throw in a free gelbwurst."

"That is terribly sad, I'm sorry about that," Killian really was. This woman had no other aspirations or interests it seemed.

Jefferson, having been silent for most of the conversation, had been enjoying it, but they were already at their office building. He indicated to Killian he was going to head inside.

Killian kept talking on the busy Manhattan streets on the phone with Emma.

"Look I want to make it up to you, okay? How about a new date book, or maybe just a date?"

Emma almost scoffed at how conceited this guy was, "Oh yeah sure, I'll just pencil you in, except, oh hey, you did, for every Saturday for the rest of the year."

Killian couldn't stop the smile on his face. Even though he was being yelled at, he couldn't help it. Emma was something else. He could almost imagine her yelling at him. Her face red, her golden hair, moving wildly about during her rant; it would be a sight.

"You know what, can you please, please find someone else to be creepy with?"

"Nope," Killian said, popping the 'p' for emphasis, "tell you what, anytime you wanna hang out with somebody that doesn't need you to take them to a fitting or a cake tasting or a co-ed mojito burrito rehearsal dinner, just give me a call."

"Yeah okay," and Emma hung up, clearly not planning to ever call that man again.

Killian was not taken back by the comment and was rather excited. Emma was this spark in his life and he wasn't ready to finish with her just yet. Besides he had that article to do. He snapped his phone close, and with a smile, hurried to work.

Emma was frustrated. Killian made her frustrated. She was grumbling under her breath, trying to keep her temper under control. She was so focused in her thoughts she barely caught someone saying hello.

She turned around and instantly felt a little better. It was Henry. The kid was wearing his baseball uniform, so he probably had a game.

Henry smiled at Emma as she reached to give him a hug, "Hey," but she stopped, "you're not getting too old for hugs are you?"

"Nah," Henry shook his head. He knew Emma always gave the best hugs anyway.

"Thank you," Emma smiled, hugging the boy. This is what she needed right now, after having to deal with Ruby and Neal making lovey-dovey eyes at each other and Killian's phone number graffiti.

"There he is, Henry," Neal said as he walked into Emma's office. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head, looking ready for Henry's game.

"Hey what's up?" Henry said as he hugged Neal. Emma smiled. It was nice. It was almost like Neal and Henry were father and son rather than brothers.

Neal turned to Ruby, "So, um, Henry is my..." he was trying to find the right words.

"I'm his little brother," Henry finished.

Ruby looked confused for a second. Neal was a lot older than Henry, though she knew it was possible to have siblings a lot younger.

"From the big brother program at the Y," Neal tried to clear up the confusion.

Ruby smiled, now understanding.

"Henry, Ruby happens to be Emma's sister."

Ruby waved, "Nice to meet you Henry."

"Same," Henry replied.

"Um, look Emma, Ruby and I are going to take Henry to his baseball game if you wanna join us?"

Emma wouldn't mind relaxing, and watching Henry have fun, but she also didn't want to be caught in the middle of Ruby and Neal's love fest, so she made up an excuse.

"Oh I can't, I got so much work to do. I should really stay here."

Henry looked saddened by the news and it really tugged on Emma's heart strings. She was about to change her mind anyway before Neal spoke.

"Are you kidding me Emma? Look, your boss is a jerk anyhow, now let's go, I don't wanna have to fire you."

She laughed a little to cover her nervousness. _So much for not being a third wheel_ , Emma thought.

"Okay," Emma finally said.

Neal looked happy that he convinced her and so did Henry. Emma could handle this for a few hours, right?

* * *

New York City Department of Youth Sports Parks and Recreation: that's what the sign said on the gate near the baseball field.

It was a good activity for kids and she was glad Henry signed up for it. Neal kept the two busy with hanging with Henry and making sure that they had fun things to do.

Speaking of Henry, he went to join his team while Emma, Ruby and Neal went to the concession stand to get something to eat.

Neal started to place the order, "hey, let me get three Diet Pepsi's, three fries and..." he turned to Emma to see what she wanted.

"Chili dog," She didn't hesitate. It's been awhile since she had one.

She turned to ask Ruby if she wanted one because she knew of her sister's love of chili dogs too, but to her surprise she declined.

"No, not unless it's a tofu dog with meatless chili."

"What?" Emma asked.

Neal turned his attention to Ruby, clearly surprised. "You're a vegetarian?"

Ruby nodded, "It's recent."

"Oh, is it?" Emma mumbled under her breath, but Ruby heard and nudged her in the arm as a response.

"That's cool, because I'm a vegetarian too. I mean I used to be a vegan, but you know it was too much of a hassle."

Ruby touched his shoulder in understanding, and Emma wanted to throw up before she even got her chili dog.

"Oh I know. I mean even being a vegetarian is a challenge. I mean every time I go hiking I have to bring my own homemade tofurky jerky."

Neal couldn't take his eyes off Ruby. He couldn't believe how much they had in common. "You go hiking?" Ruby nodded. "I mean no offense but you hardly seem like the kind of girl that hits the trails. Especially in those shoes."

 _Because she's not_ , Emma wanted to say but didn't.

Instead she changed her comment to something else.

"Don't be silly, the best tofurky is made by publicists in kitten heels."

As they grabbed the food, Ruby grabbed Neal, pulling him away before he could comment on what Emma said.

"I can see how you would think that but I actually love all that outdoorsy type stuff: the hiking and biking and climbing up things."

Emma was listening and was just surprised at how many lies her sister could spew.

"But to tell you the truth," Emma wanted to roll her eyes at that, "I haven't been hiking since...well since my dog died."

Emma raised an eyebrow at that. She was surprised she was mentioning their dog.

They walked to the seats on the bench and sat down as Ruby continued her story. "See, Emma and I had this dog growing up, Tory. I just loved him. We would go on nature hikes and climbing adventures. Not a day goes by that I don't think about that bag of fleas. Good ol' Tory."

To solidify her story, a few crocodile tears were 'shed'. Emma just stared at her in disbelief.

Neal was buying it, much to Emma's disappointment, and when he commented on why she never mentioned Tory to him, she took her opportunity.

"I don't know. I must have repressed the memory of _Toby_." She side-eyed her sister. It was bad enough she was using their deceased dog in her lies to Neal, but she didn't even have the decency to get his name right!

Emma wanted to see Ruby smooth talk her way out of this one.

And she managed. Ruby turned to Neal, "His name was Toby, but I called him Tory because I had a lisp."

"A lisp that turned your 'b's to 'r's?" Emma popped a fry into her mouth. She felt triumphant.

But Neal being the sweet guy he was believed her.

"You know when I was a kid, I had a stutter."

"No way," Ruby squealed, "we have more things in common then I thought."

The two glanced at each other, smiling. Emma just kept stuffing fries in her mouth to keep from talking.

Neal glanced over and saw Henry catching balls as they practiced before the game. Neal decided to take the chance and go be a good big brother (not that he wasn't already).

"I'm going to go shag some flies with Henry," he said as he sat his food down on his seat.

"Oh I'm jealous. It sounds fun!" Ruby teased.

As Neal walked away, Ruby turned to Emma, "What're shagging flies?"

Emma ignored the question in favor of asking her own, "What're you doing?"

"What?"

"You hate dogs, and tofu and being outside."

"No," Ruby defended, "I like yachts, I like flowers, I like you know tanning. I mean it's not exactly the same-"

"And you hated Toby," Emma interrupted. "You hated him. The only animals you ever cared about are dead ones with sleeves. You're just saying all this stuff because Neal is so attractive...or some people think he is."

Stuffing fries into her mouth wasn't helping her. She still managed to say some things she was trying to keep quiet about. She couldn't help it. She was really mad at Ruby.

"I did not hate that dog. I just hated it when he slobbered on me," Ruby explained, "and I could like hiking and soymilk if I tried it. Maybe."

Their conversation seemed over and Emma was tired from arguing. Neal came up to the gate and called Ruby over, inviting her to come play.

"Oh fun!" She smiled, "are we going to shag now?"

Emma rolled her eyes, something she had been trying not to do, but she couldn't help it any longer.

Emma watched as Neal explained to Ruby what to do. How he wrapped his arms around her to show her how to hold the baseball bat.

Emma kept eating her fries. She was probably going to gain weight doing this, but she didn't care. This whole not telling Neal the truth was starting to tear her apart, but not as bad as seeing Neal and Ruby together.

* * *

After the game and work finished Emma needed some time alone. She didn't want to go back to her place in fear her sister and Neal would be there. And she didn't want to hang out with Tink, as bad as that sounds. Her friend would just tell her to move on from Neal. And try as she might, Emma couldn't do that.

So she opted to sit near the fountain at Bethesda Terrace in Central Park. It was nice, peaceful, even though there were people here.

It was hot out today and the sun beating down on her head was making Emma sweat. Being near the water helped it be a little cooler, but not much.

Emma thought about heading home and just trying to sleep so she wouldn't see her sister or Neal or anyone else for the rest of the day.

But her thoughts were interrupted as she looked up and scanning around the crowd of people, a pair of blue eyes locked onto hers.

 _Oh no._

The eyes noticed her. And they kept moving until they were right in front of her.

"Hello darling, lovely meeting you here."

Emma wished she had got up and left when she thought of it, but now she was stuck with this Killian guy again.

"Seriously are you stalking me or something?"

Killian smirked, "trust me you're not that interesting lass." It was sort of a lie. She was interesting. Killian enjoyed their time together, whenever they met.

Emma folded her arms and Killian noticed how her cleavage rose nicely as she took in a breath, "look I'm not having drinks with you. Now go bother someone else and go spread that cynicism you're so fond of."

Killian had to laugh at that. He took a seat next to Emma, who quite obviously, inched away from him. "Just because I have my own take on marriage, suddenly I'm a bad guy."

"What did you call it, a whole lot of ritual that has a fifty-fifty shot of making it?" Emma recalled from their first meeting, when they were outside her apartment the night of the two weddings.

Killian gave a full blown smile and Emma was taken aback. His near perfect teeth and the utter excitement radiating from him made her feel uncomfortable.

"You remembered," he said softly.

Emma could feel her face grow hot, and not just from the heat.

"W-Well, you were going on and on about how much you hate marriage, it was hard to ignore."

Killian really did like Emma's spirit. She was feisty and unique, even if she was focused on marriage. And teasing her was something he couldn't pass up.

"See that's why you need to have a drink with me."

"What?"

"So we can keep going back and forth on this whole marriage debate." Killian really wanted to talk with her to get more stuff for his article, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"There is no whole marriage debate," Emma stood up, "You like to hear yourself talk and I say anything to try and get you to leave. And so far, it's not working."

Killian stood up after her and grabbed her wrist. He tried to ignore the warmth like that day he held her hand when he helped her up at that wedding.

"Have a drink with me."

"You need a new catch phrase," Emma pulled her wrist out of his grasp. She would never admit this to anyone, but she sort of missed the warmth.

"Oh come on, like you don't enjoy my company," Killian teased.

"I don't," Emma said as she started to walk away. She turned around to glance at Killian, "now good-bye."

"You'll have to get thirsty sometime love. Call me when you want that drink."

Emma turned away after she saw Killian walk and disappear into the crowd. She shook her head, He still asked about getting a drink with her. Well, Emma was sure of one thing: that wasn't going to happen. However, being in Killian's company, even for a few minutes, managed to get her to forget about her own problems.

* * *

 **The last scene wasn't from the movie, I just added it (I said I would be adding stuff). Got to get all those CS feels in! Later guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Sorry this is so late guys! I have been having some writer's block too and haven't been writing as quickly, but I won't give up on the story! Also if you remember last chapter I talked about my situation with my laptop, well I got it figured out. I am borrowing my mom's laptop and I have all my files on a usb so I won't have to keep it on her computer (and so she won't see my personal stuff i.e fanfiction). Though this is temporary until I get my actual laptop fixed. Anyway enough of that, here's the chapter guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Their Romance**

Killian wasn't around the rest of the time, so Emma had nothing to distract her from Neal and Ruby's romance.

That's what she was thinking when she went to answer the door and it was another delivery of flowers - no doubt for Ruby from Neal, if the last flowers delivered were any hint.

Emma handed the flowers to Ruby as she went back to reading the newspaper.

Ruby cooed. "Oh, from Neal," she said reading the card.

Emma just gave a fake smile, not at all happy. Her heart kept breaking with every lovey-dovey thing Neal did for her sister.

She had to still deal with their romance at work.

One day when walking into Neal's office to deliver some files, he was on the phone. It wouldn't have been too out of the ordinary until he heard him basically fawning over Ruby.

He had barely acknowledged Emma's existence.

She also hated that she noticed his computer had a screensaver of Ruby's picture and a picture of Ruby and Neal together.

"Okay," Emma mumbled as she picked the files back up and walked out the office.

Emma was still upset when Ruby thought it was time for their Dad to meet Neal.

They sat down to breakfast and Emma pretty much tried to tune everything out, though her father did lean over while Neal and Ruby were talking to whisper in her ear why she never brought Neal over before.

"I like him," David said.

"Oh, I never thought to bring him over," Emma lied. She had imagined the same thing: Neal and her dating and introducing him to her family, except Ruby beat her to it.

Emma just kept nodding along and stuffing her face full of food. She seriously needed to go to a gym one of these days.

It had been weeks since they started dating and Emma's apartment was becoming a flower shop. Neal, bless his heart, was sending flowers after flowers to Ruby, Emma noticed as she came home from hanging with Tink.

But it wasn't the only thing Emma noticed.

On her couch, her sister and Neal were making out.

Why was she still lovesick when Neal was clearly with someone else? That someone being her little sister! But she couldn't help it, she still had feelings for him and seeing him making out with Ruby was not okay.

So she grabbed her keys and bag she just sat down and walked out the door. Maybe she could get a drink from that bar down the street.

* * *

Emma tried to forget about Ruby and Neal again (even though they were right here). She thought the wedding would distract her most of the time.

Belle was getting married finally. Emma was a bridesmaid in the wedding (as usual).

As Belle came down the aisle, her soon to be husband, Rumple Gold was watching her with such love in his eyes. Well that's what Emma thought as she looked at the groom. It was her thing; she liked to watch the groom's reactions to the bride's walking down the aisle.

She really hoped everything worked out for them.

Emma turned into the audience and saw Ruby and Neal looking at each other. She was regretting them coming to the wedding.

It was only a moment later before they kissed.

Emma was no longer enjoying herself.

Tink's eyes followed Emma's gaze and she turned her head to see what her friend was looking at. Her mouth hung open as she saw Ruby and Neal going at it.

Emma wanted to go bury her head somewhere and maybe get another drink.

* * *

The next day Emma was ready to just work and stay out of Neal's office to avoid any more Ruby and Neal phone calls.

As she sat down she saw a sticky note on her desk lamp. It said 'drinks? Killian.'

Emma quickly crumbled up the note. How did he get in her office?

 _He really is a stalker_ , she thought.

Tink gave her a look from her seat, but didn't ask. Though she wondered what her friend threw away.

Emma didn't get a chance to go back to work, as Neal was standing outside her office, holding ties. Emma knew he probably needed help picking one.

Without even hesitating, she walked toward him.

"Which one sucks less?" he asked when she got to him.

"This one." Emma picked the one with stripes.

Neal quickly put it around his neck and Emma went to work fixing it.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, I do it for my dad all the time." Emma remembered how she had helped her father with his tie. Grimly, she thought of how she helped him do it for her mother's funeral.

She tried to shake the dark thoughts and focus back on Neal. He was taking shaky breaths.

"You okay? You seem nervous."

"Uh...no I'm cool..." Neal said, his voice trailing off.

Emma didn't believe him, but didn't say anything either, though she wondered why he couldn't tell her? He told her everything else.

"How's it look?" He asked.

"Great. There you go."

Neal smiled at her then walked back into his office. Emma walked back into hers not thinking much of what just happened. Though she wondered why he needed a tie? He hardly wore them to work. Was he doing something after work?

* * *

The thought stayed in the back of her mind as she was getting ready to leave work and head home for the night. She has to get a file from Neal's office though.

As she was grabbing it she noticed Neal left his wallet.

 _He's going to need this_ , she thought.

She looked on his desk for where he might be tonight. She found his schedule and found the name of a restaurant. Hoping that's where he was, Emma hurried to give him back his wallet.

She got there in pretty good time thanks in part to her taxi driver.

After she paid him she walked up stairs to the place. It was a nice restaurant, but it was empty. That was strange to Emma, but she ignored it. Maybe it was closing?

But if it was, why was Neal here? Did she miss him? Did he leave already?

Her questions were answered as she walked into another area and saw a band and the tables decorated with roses and candles.

Two people that looked like they worked here held a banner that said 'Will you marry me?'

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears.

Was this real?

Was Neal proposing to her?

Neal walked in looking so handsome with a white suit on and when he saw it was Emma he held up his hands.

"Hold on guys. She's not the one."

Emma felt her heart break and her stomach twist. Of course it wasn't for her.

But then that meant it was for-

No.

She didn't want to think it.

"Emma?" Neal called her.

Emma willed her feet to move, "I'm sorry. I should've called. You forgot your wallet."

She didn't even try to hide the sadness in her voice.

If Neal noticed he didn't say anything, he thanked her as he took the wallet back.

They didn't say anything else as Ruby arrived.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Emma turned to her sister, unsure what to say and explain herself.

"Guys, now! Now!" Neal signaled.

The music started to play again and Emma's thoughts were confirmed. She didn't even have to look behind her to know the banner was up again. This was all for Ruby.

She looked anyway and saw the banner there, taunting her. She felt sick.

Ruby however was speechless (and that wasn't easy).

When she did speak, Ruby asked her sister what was going on.

Emma didn't know what to say. What could she say? Saying out loud the person she was in love with wanted to marry her sister might really screw her up mentally.

But she didn't have to say anything. Neal swooped in to save the day. He whistled for Pongo, who came in. Neal bent down to retrieve something from the dog. Around his collar was the case for a ring.

Emma didn't know why she was still here, but she couldn't leave. It's like her body wanted her to stay to witness it all.

As Ruby took a seat, Emma was trying to move out the way. It was their moment, but she couldn't figure out where to go. She tried to stick where the band was.

"Ruby, my parents met playing hopscotch when they were eight years old, and they were married for forty-two years, and I've been waiting my whole life to feel the way my dad felt about my mom."

Emma knew she should leave. She was trying but the band was in the way. She shouldn't be hearing this. But she did.

"I don't know maybe I've just been too busy trying to make something of myself and I think I've missed some of those moments. Ruby the second I saw you, I knew that we could be great together. So um..."

Neal opened the case and there was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Ruby will you marry me?"

Ruby was shedding tears, "yes of course I will!"

Neal smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Ruby smiled and kissed him.

Emma had her back turned, but could hear every word. She felt absolutely destroyed. She didn't think it was possible to feel any worse when she learned they were dating, but she was wrong. So very wrong.

But this wasn't about her. This was their romance and no matter how much it broke her apart, she had to let it happen, though her feelings for Neal still didn't die, even as he slipped a ring on another girl's finger.

* * *

 **This chapter was not that long, but still a lot went on. Poor Emma.**

 **Well next chapter Emma has to deal with Ruby and Neal's engagement and also Killian will be back. Until later! See ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you are all doing well and are still enjoying the fic. I got this chapter out sooner than the last one. I'll be trying to get them out as quick as possible, but no promises.**

 ****Before we start I have some questions some reviewers wrote I would like to answer :

 **Guest:** I'll be honest with you. When I was figuring out who to be the character to replace the original one, George, from the movie, I didn't think of Graham, I know horrible! I originally was thinking of Graham for the role of Killian's friend, but that went to Jefferson. It honestly didn't cross my mind until you said something, and then I thought - that would've been so much better. I don't hate Neal really (even though he isn't my favorite), but now that I think of it, Graham might of been better. Oh well it's too late to change it. Thanks for the suggestion anyway. My next CS fic I may have Graham so don't despair! Glad you enjoy the story!

 **ElizabethV:** To answer your question, yes and no. I am going to try to stay true, but I will be adding a few scenes still. But I guess mostly it'll stay true to the movie.

Alright back to the chapter! **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Her Problem**

Ruby was showing the ring off to their father the next day.

Emma wasn't sure why she was there, having it basically rubbed in her face her sister was getting married before her. And married to the man she was in love with.

This couldn't be healthy.

"So, wait does this mean you're moving back here?" David asked.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts long enough to hear her sister respond with a 'yes' to the question.

David looked so happy, Emma felt bad for her sour mood.

"Wow...well I don't know what to say. First you give Emma a job and then you get Ruby to move back home, Neal...you're my hero. I mean it."

David quickly shook Neal's hand. He meant every word. This guy helped his girls out. He was something else.

"Oh thank you. You have a couple of really great girls here," Neal said.

Emma smiled in spite of herself at Neal's words. He was kind to a fault and Emma could feel herself being lovestruck all over again.

"Wait, just a second, I wanna get something," David said as he rushed out of the room.

Ruby and Neal shared a look, confused at first, but shrugged it off, opting to going back to whispering little things into each other's ear.

Emma absentmindedly fiddled with her necklace, one her mother gave her, and in spite of herself imagining what that would be like, to be so happy and carefree with someone… so in love.

Her thoughts shifted to more pressing concerns as she saw her father walk in with their mother's wedding dress.

What was he doing with that?

It didn't take Emma long to figure it out; why he brought it now after hearing of Ruby's engagement.

"Ruby..." David called his daughter.

Ruby looked at him and gasped. It was her mother's wedding dress. She hadn't seen it in a while, but it looked the same. With that synthetic lace, but she loved it still.

"Your mother would want you to have it," David explained as Ruby walked up to him.

Ruby's eyes started to water. "Daddy, thank you." She hugged him.

As they let go, Ruby's eyes flickered to Emma's. She remembered her sister loving weddings more than anyone. So it was obvious she wanted her own, and it was safe to assume she wanted to wear their mother's wedding dress.

"Emma, you don't mind right?" Ruby didn't want to upset her. Emma was the oldest and did deserve access to the dress.

"No." Emma felt crushed.

"I mean you can have it after me," Ruby explained.

"No it's good, it's great. That's what Mom would want. Yeah, Mom would have wanted that." She rushed over to hug her sister, trying to stop the tears.

Why was she reacting like this? Sure she wanted to be first to wear their mother's dress, feeling she would appreciate it more than Ruby. But it wasn't right to be freaking out like this. It wasn't her wedding. She would get a chance maybe one day, but right now she had to put on another bridesmaid dress.

But not right now. She had to do something else.

She slipped away from everyone to get something from her bag.

She sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she needed this right now.

She pulled out a number and quickly dialed it on the house phone.

When it finished ringing and they picked up, she didn't wait for an answer.

"Hey, I'm getting thirsty. How about that drink?"

* * *

It wasn't that far from her father's house so the bar wasn't hard to find. Emma walked in, with her head held high, even though it seemed early to be drinking.

She scanned the room and saw him sitting at the bar; Killian.

"Hey." Emma walked up to sit next to him.

"Hello darling." Killian turned up the charm and gave off one of his killer smiles. He was thankful Emma agreed to meet, but he had to make sure she stayed so he could get some stuff for his article.

Emma looked nervous, unsure of what to say, so Killian filled in the silence.

"Uh, so I'm just trying to figure out why you decided to meet with me. I mean you've been ducking me. I mean we had that rousing fun at the park, but all of a sudden-"

"My little sister's getting married." Emma didn't let him finish. She had to get that out.

Realization hit Killian: that had to hurt the blonde. "Ah...before you?"

"That's not what I'm upset about." It really wasn't. Emma had worse things to be upset about, but she had one she was focusing on at the moment.

"Then what are you upset about?" Killian asked, honestly curious.

Emma sighed, "you don't know Ruby, she's gonna want me to do everything. I'm not just going to be her maid of honor, I'm going to be taking care...of everything."

"So why don't you just say no?" Killian didn't understand what the problem was. All she had to do was explain she didn't want to do it.

But once Emma looked at him, confused, he realized that that wasn't an option in her mind. _Had this woman never said no before?_ He thought.

"You have said no to people before, haven't you?"

"Yes of course," Emma started to rack her brain for instances, but she came up empty. I mean, she had said no before, right? When she couldn't think of anything, she knew the answer.

As Killian stared at her, she felt her resolve fading, "Many, many times. When the situation has called for it...never. Not once," she finally confessed. She felt like an idiot the way he looked shocked at her.

But instead of commenting on how insane she must be he continued, "Ah...but you want to say no."

"But I can't. She's my sister."

"But you can say no because she's your sister." Killian explained.

That's when he set his drink down, parting with his rum, to try and help the woman. Even though he was doing this article, he felt sorry for her.

"Alright you know what we're going to do? Practice. We're going to practice you saying no. Don't look at me like that, you think I'm kidding? Turn around. We're going to play this game. Humor me."

Emma, smirked, but listened to the strange Irish man.

As she faced him, Killian continued.

"Alright Emma, give me fifty bucks."

So we're starting? "No."

"Emma, it's fifty bucks, I'll pay you back."

"No."

Killian thought she was doing great, but he had to step up the game, to challenge her.

He took her hand in his. It was warm, reminding him of the first night when they met and he held it. He looked into her green eyes and tried to do his best charming voice.

"Emma...I need you to give me fifty bucks." _Not bad. But let's add a little._ "Darling."

Emma stared at him, looking unsure, especially as she said no. There was a hesitance to it and Killian knew he was affecting her. But still she said no, so she was doing well.

"Not bad lass," Killian said.

Emma heaved a sigh of relief. She managed to do it.

So when Killian asked for her drink she didn't think nothing of it and let him have it. But then she quickly realized it was still part of the game.

"Wait, no!"

Killian took a long sip and raised his finger up at her, letting her know he would speak in a moment.

Emma was mentally kicking herself.

"And you were doing so well too," Killian said as he sat her drink back down.

Emma smiled in spite of herself. This was actually nice, going out with Killian for drinks. It wasn't as bad as she imagined.

"That's terrible," he pointed to the drink then raised his own, "here have some of mine. It's rum and it's not too bad. Not that strong, but not too bad."

Emma shook her head, "thanks but I'll pass. Rum's kind of strong to be drunk in the early afternoon, don't you think?"

Killian shrugged, "probably, but I enjoy it so much I make an exception."

"Besides drinking rum makes you sound like a pirate."

Killian laughed, his white teeth vibrant in the dimly lit bar. Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. _Whoa_.

"Well don't tell anyone this, but I'm secretly a pirate. Yeah the writer job was a lie. I wear a hook and leather boots as I command a crew on a ship."

Emma laughed, "A crew? So you're a captain too?"

"Aye...go big or go home I guess."

"Did you actually just say 'go big or go home'?" She asked.

"And what if I did?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you a frat boy wearing a snapback? All you're missing is 'bro' at the end of that sentence."

"Sorry, all these American sayings are easy to pick up."

"I see."

Killian leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear, "though from where I'm sitting it looks like you might be enjoying it."

Emma chuckled, "maybe I am."

Killian smiled at her again and she smiled right back.

This was nice. Emma and Killian continued to talk like they were old friends. And for a while Emma was once again forgetting her problems.

* * *

Even after Killian spent time trying to teach Emma to say no. She was still out with her sister, helping her plan her wedding.

Emma couldn't help but wonder what Killian would think if he saw her like this. Would he be disappointed in her?

She tried to shake the thoughts. Why should she care what he thinks about her?

She was busy walking through Central Park with her sister, going over all this wedding stuff.

"So you went by the flower shop?"

Emma's mind drifted back to her conversation with Ruby.

"Yep."

"What about the invitation mockups?"

"Done."

Ruby squealed, "this is so much fun!"

"Hey did I tell you I asked Julie to be one of the bridesmaids?"

"Who?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "cousin Julie. Second cousin, twice-removed?"

Emma remembered who she was talking about and wasn't thrilled.

"What about Mimi? Cousin Mimi."

Ruby shook her head, "oh no way she is so pregnant, it'll just throw off the aesthetics."

Emma frowned, hoping that was her chance to avoid cousin Julie.

Ruby noticed. "Look I'm sorry, I know you don't love cousin Julie..."

"What's not to love about a woman who asked me if I joined the itty bitty titty committee all through my teen years."

"Just don't listen to her," Ruby explained, "and your boobs came in eventually they just missed high school."

"Now as for the third bridesmaid, I want you to ask your friend, that really rude one."

"Tink?"

"Yeah."

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was pretty sure Tink was not about to agree to be in her sister's wedding. Tink wasn't even a big fan of weddings to begin with (though she got asked to be a bridesmaid a few times). And she didn't really like Ruby, so there was that.

"My Tink?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's really pretty. She can pull off a strapless."

Emma's mouth was open wide in shock. What was this wedding turning into? Her sister marrying the guy she was in love with and her best friend being a bridesmaid. Weren't there Jerry Springer episodes like this?

"You know I don't have that many girlfriends. For some reason girls just don't like me. I don't know why?"

Emma stared at her sister giving her a 'really you don't know?' look.

Ruby caved in. "Okay, fine, I know why."

She knew she was hard to be friends with and that she got a lot of attention from guys, too. _Girls were just jealous_ , Ruby thought.

"Look will you just ask her?"

Emma was about to say no. To use that teaching Killian was so generous to bestow on her. But when she saw Ruby's face, expectant and hopeful, she couldn't do it.

"Sure," Emma said sadly.

"Great. I was also thinking you could do a slideshow for the rehearsal dinner. You know put pictures of Neal and I together and say funny things."

"Okay," Emma said, forcing a smile.

"Oh and guess what?" Ruby knew Emma would like this, "that writer you obsess about, he wants to do a whole commitments column about us in the journal. He called me… can you believe it?"

"At this point, I absolutely can."

Emma was crushed yet again. So she lost the man she loved and now her favorite (probably ex-favorite now) writer was doing a column on this whole wedding? Emma had to have made someone mad in another life. That was the only explanation for her rotten luck.

"Listen," Ruby pulled her back from her thoughts, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and I think you're right. I think it would be so special if I did a wedding just like Mom and Dad's."

"Just like?"

"You know special since I'm wearing Mom's dress so...ta-da!" Ruby waved her arms toward the water as they came to a stop.

Emma looked out and saw what she meant. It was the boathouse. It was where her parents got married. Ruby planned to get married here?

"The boathouse?" Emma said breathlessly.

"Uh-huh. At first when I called they said they had no availability for eighteen months, but then the ninth time I called they said they had a cancelation. Apparently the bride slept with the groom's father and brother and sister and all these people so obviously it got canceled. And they were all devastated. But which means that we're getting married in three weeks. "

Ruby couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her sister into a big hug. She was so happy!

Emma was shocked the whole time she was talking. She had dreamed of getting married here one day, at the boathouse, and Ruby took that from her, too. She felt her heart growing bitter.

But then she snapped back to reality when Ruby said three weeks.

"Wait three weeks?!"

Ruby pulled back, "oh Emma I know you can pull it together quickly. And I didn't want to wait that long anyway."

Ruby saw Emma staring out at the boathouse, not saying anything. _Why isn't she more thrilled?_ Ruby thought.

"Uh, you could be more happy for me."

Emma turned to Ruby. "I am. I really am, it's just..."

Emma didn't know what to say. To make her sister understand how she was feeling. She couldn't tell her everything even though she wanted to.

But Ruby picked up on part of the reason Emma was upset. "It's just you wanted to get married at the boathouse in Mom's dress, too. I know."

Emma was surprised she guessed that. Ruby could be really observant when she wasn't thinking about herself all the time.

"No it's just I didn't realize that was what you wanted, but now that I do, I just want you to be happy. You know that right?"

"Great!" Ruby was relieved the tension was over so she went back into wedding mode. "Okay can we talk about more important stuff? Come on."

Emma willed her feet to move again as her and Ruby kept walking.

They continued talking about wedding plans, but Emma just kind of went through it in a daze. This wedding was starting to take its toll on her.

* * *

"That selfish whore."

Emma knew she couldn't control Tink's potty mouth, even as they were in yoga class. A few people turned when she cursed. Emma tried to ignore it.

"Namaste," Tink added.

But Tink wasn't done ranting.

"I cannot believe it. I can't believe it. There is no man that won't fall for her, even a do-gooder like Neal. Men just become hypnotized by her voodoo. And they lose their minds."

Emma was only half listening, opting to focus on the yoga positions; now in a downward facing dog position.

"You can't plan your sister's wedding to a man you love, it's sick."

"Well to be fair, she didn't know how I felt about him," Emma added, "I'm just going to have to get over it. I don't have a choice and neither do you. She wants you to be a bridesmaid."

Tink, her warrior yoga position long forgotten, turned to Emma, "you are shitting me."

"Hello?" The yoga instructor said, trying to get their attention. "Quiet."

"Please?" Emma whispered.

"No," Tink said. "No I won't do it. On principle. I say no on principle. No, you can count me out."

Next position was leaning forward to touch their toes, all the while Emma was begging Tink to reconsider.

"Please. Please don't make me alone in this."

Tink sighed. She really loved Emma.

"Fine. Fine because it's you, but if she crosses me, I'm gonna kick her ass. And then I will kick your ass. And then I'm gonna have a couple of drinks-"

 _Gong._

The yoga instructor hit the gong next to her to once again bring silence back into the room. And to shut up Tink.

"There's no sign that says no talking," Tink whispered before going back into another position.

Emma was just glad that she wouldn't have to do this wedding alone.

* * *

But right now she didn't have Tink as she had to help get the cake for the wedding.

Still she had to do it; it was part of her job with helping.

Emma was currently explaining to the baker Antwon that they needed the cake in three weeks.

"Three weeks? It cannot be done," he explained.

Emma was getting frustrated already from all the wedding planning, and this wasn't helping.

"It is not enough time for one of my creations!"

"Okay," Emma started, "Uh...Antwon, remember when I brought you the Shechter's and they commissioned that six tiered heart shaped masterpiece? You can do anything, I know it. So you're gonna do the cake, and you're gonna do it in three weeks and I would like a discount, please."

Antwon smiled, impressed by the woman's feisty spirit, "three weeks? It pleases me."

"Delightful."

Emma was glad one headache was fixed.

She turned to Ruby and Neal and told them it was done, which made Ruby ecstatic.

However when she heard clapping, Emma's eyes wandered to the source. It wasn't Ruby or Neal. So who was-

She looked up and saw none other than Killian.

Emma was confused. Why was he here? He didn't have her planner anymore so he couldn't have known where she was.

"What are you doing here?"

He ignored her though and went straight over to shake Ruby's hand.

"Hello, I'm K. Jones."

That took her aback. He just said he was K. Jones. The K. Jones from the commitments section of the journal. The newspaper section she reads religiously. _That_ K. Jones.

"What?" She couldn't believe it.

Ruby quickly shook his hand realizing who he was.

"Oh yes. I didn't want to believe it until you were here."

Ruby turned to Neal and introduced them.

"Hello, congratulations to the both of you."

As Ruby thanked him, Neal's cellphone rang.

"Hey babe I got to take this," he explained and walked off.

Emma was standing there quiet this whole time feeling floored. This man Killian, or K. Jones, had started to become this person she could go to and now she didn't even know who he was anymore. Though she didn't really know him in the first place.

Killian looked at her and she, in spite of herself, looked at him. It was a brief stare, but she couldn't read him, or understand why he lied.

"Oh and this is Emma, my sister."

"Emma Nolan," Killian (or K. Jones) said, her name rolling effortlessly off his tongue.

"Oh no, it's actually Emma Swan." Ruby explained, "She took our late mother's last name."

"Ruby…" Emma couldn't believe she told him that.

Ruby looked confused, but Killian just smiled softly at Emma, "No that's quite alright. That's a lovely way to remember someone."

Emma still stared at him, unsure what his deal was.

"I actually like the name Emma Swan better."

That sped up Emma's heart. No. He was just saying he liked her name, not her.

"Anyway Emma is obsessed with your stories. She keeps them but pretends she doesn't, but she does. She's your number one fan."

Emma was laughing nervously and tried to avoid Killian's gaze, but she caught it and he was staring at her looking amused. _Stupid, smug, ridiculously handsome face_ , she thought.

Ruby looked at Emma, who in turn glared at her. How could she tell him all that? First her name, now this?

Ruby must've realized her error and tried to correct it.

"Oh but not in a creepy way though."

"Right," Killian said.

Emma finally found the strength to walk over and figure out what was going on.

"You said you're name was Killian. As in _Killian_."

"Well K is short for Killian. And Jones is my last name. I use K. Jones for the bi-line, so I don't get stalked by the crazy brides."

Killian turned back to Ruby, satisfied he answered Emma's question, but he could tell she was probably still mad at him.

"So how did you meet Neal?"

Ruby was about to answer before Emma spoke up.

"You're an asshole."

 _Yep, definitely mad_ , he thought. Though he was more bothered by the fact she looked hurt. He didn't want to admit it, but it did something to him. He was starting to feel guilty, but he tried to push those thoughts away. It's just a job.

"Emma!" Ruby shouted.

"What? I'm sorry he said his name was just Killian, though I probably should've been suspicious when he didn't give a last name."

"Neither did you lass," Killian challenged.

"Look I'm just a little bit confused," Emma added.

"Wait," Ruby interrupted, "you guys know each other?"

Emma didn't know how to explain how they met, but Killian beat her to it.

"Well we both work the wedding circuit."

This was really something. Emma needed a real explanation and fast.

"Yeah, Ruby can you give us just one second, I'm just gonna talk to him for one second, over there. We'll uh...we'll talk about you."

She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed Killian by the arm and pulled him aside.

Ruby didn't think much of it and went to discuss some more stuff about the cake with Antwon.

Emma didn't even know what to say to this man in front of her. Was this some whole plan to humiliate her? Was he ever going to tell her who he really was?

"You lied to me." They were the first words out her mouth, but she couldn't help it. How could she not have seen?

"No, no. I told you I was a writer. I didn't tell you what I wrote," Killian explained.

"But," Emma felt her eyes sting, "you write the most beautiful things. Do you actually believe in love and marriage and pretend to be a cynic or are you actually a cynic who knows how to spin romantic crap for girls like me?"

Killian stared at her, unsure. "I didn't follow that at all, but the second one. I think the spinning crap one."

Emma was really hurt. Not only did this person lie to her, but her whole hero was not who she thought he was.

"My god, I feel like I just found out my favorite love song was written about a sandwich."

Killian was confused by that example, but didn't say anything else to Emma. He had a job to do. So when Ruby came back over he was ready to go.

"Can I steal you away to tell you more about Neal and me?" She asked.

"Of course darling, that's why I'm here."

Killian slipped past Emma, not even looking back at the blonde as he walked with Ruby. He did feel a twinge in his heart, but he didn't think much else about it. Probably just the same twinge he gets every time he does wedding crap.

Emma just stood there, unsure what to do. She managed to feel even worse and this time not about the wedding. About her and Killian. Wait what was she saying? There was no her and Killian. Or her and K. Jones.

She didn't even wait for her sister or Neal to come back. She headed on home to try and escape this mess of a life.

* * *

 **I feel so bad for Emma! She just found out her favorite writer is a cynic. Lol.**

 **So next chapter is going to be my favorite one. It is from one of the best scenes in the movie (well to me anyway!)**

 **Killian and Emma and the bridesmaid dresses scene =D**

 **I am so excited! Get ready for more CS feels!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is one of my favorite scenes from the movie and I loved writting it with CS feels!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: His Second Thoughts**

Killian - after talking with Ruby and Neal - decided to start his interview, where he would talk with the friends and family of the couple. So who better then to start with then Emma Swan?

She left the wedding cake shop in a hurry, and part of Killian knew she was still upset with him for not revealing his entire profession to her. He also hated to admit that he wanted to make sure she was alright, too, as he headed to her apartment.

Emma was trying to calm herself down by washing dishes, when someone knocked on her door. She was surprised that anyone was coming around to see her this time of day. Ruby was still busy with wedding planning and spending time with Neal, plus she had a key, so it couldn't be her. Tink usually shouted through the door when she would bang on it, so likely not her either. Emma gave up the guessing game and went to see through the peephole who it was.

It was none other than Killian Jones. Or in this case K. Jones.

Emma scoffed. "What do you want? Ruby isn't here."

Killian could tell she was still upset, the feisty lass, but he had to get the interview for his story. "I'm here to see you."

Emma felt her heart skip a beat at him coming for her, but tossed the feeling aside. _He is only here for something else Emma, not you_ , she thought. "Why?"

"Come on lass, I have to talk to all the friends and family."

Emma knew it. He was here for his job as the stupid writer of her former favorite section.

"Love, it'll only take five minutes," he pressed.

Emma was pacing around the door, not sure what to do.

Killian could see she wasn't going to open it up without another push. "Come on. For Neal and Ruby?"

It was a low blow, he knew, after he tried to convince her to say no to planning her sister's wedding, but hey, he had a job to do, and this Swan woman wouldn't deter him.

He heard her scoff, and he tried not to laugh. She reluctantly opened up the door for him. Killian gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Emma, with a forced grin on her face, stood in the doorway. Killian was waiting for her to move aside, but she was standing firm.

"May I come inside?"

"You can just ask me what you need to ask me from right there. Or would you prefer to lie some more?"

"I have not once lied to you. I may have left out a couple of things."

Emma mentally cursed herself, because she usually didn't say this, but she had this thing; a superpower she liked to call it, when she could tell if someone was lying to her. She knew Killian didn't lie, but he might as well have, because he didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Anyway, how did you even know I was Ruby's sister?"

Emma knew it wasn't the greatest time to ask. Or maybe it was? She didn't know, but she was curious.

"You mentioned her name. You said your sister Ruby, when you were complaining about not wanting to be involved in the wedding. I wasn't sure until I saw you though."

Emma could tell he was telling the truth again. Damn.

"I wasn't complaining. I was just voicing my lack of interest."

Emma turned around to go back to the kitchen. "Can we just get this over with, please?"

Killian pulled his recorder out, already starting. "The maid of honor is a peculiar lass."

He shut the door, walking around taking in her apartment. He raised an eyebrow, seeing all the flowers around, thinking he probably should have sent Emma more than that one bouquet.

"So, tell me how you feel about Ruby's fairy tale romance?"

Emma looked at him as she continued to wash dishes. "Couldn't be happier. She's my kid sister. I taught her how to tell time, how to ride a bike, how to steam flounder in the dishwasher..."

Killian nodded along, glancing at the note on a nearby flower. He felt a bit of relief at the flower being for Ruby and not Emma. He didn't know why, but the thought of someone else giving Emma flowers irked him. He ignored the feeling. He had work to do, no time to worry about some bloody plants.

Emma continued, "I mean I practically raised her." Emma turned back around, realizing her comment. "Oh, please don't print that. That would kill my father." She thought about how hard her dad tried to raise her and Ruby after their mother passed, and couldn't bear to say something like that - that he didn't try enough and Emma was stuck with the responsibility, even if a selfish part of her knew some of it might not be completely untrue.

Unfortunately, Killian didn't hear her because while he was looking around the apartment, his eyes landed on something far better than he could have imagined: a closet filled with what looked to be various dresses.

"Wait, what are those?" He pointed to the slightly opened closet.

Emma saw he noticed the closet, but even though she was screaming internally about how he caught her hoarding dresses, she just shrugged like it was not a big deal. "Nothing."

He glanced at her and turned back to the closet, a bright smile covering his whole face. This was _too_ perfect. "Are those-"

He started hurrying over, Emma hot on his trail, trying to beat him to the closet. They both rushed forward. Emma tried to shut the doors, but Killian grabbed one of them, to keep it open.

"Are these bridesmaid dresses?" He asked, straining to hold the door.

"This is none of your business!" Emma said, trying to keep a hold on the door.

Killian was stronger however, and managed to get a hold of it and slam the door away. Emma stood in front of the closet, pleading with her eyes for him to drop it, but he was too stunned to notice. He was staring at a packed closet full of bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh, good God!" He was speechless (and that wasn't easy because he did like to talk).

"Look it's not that bad," Emma tried to reassure him.

That's when his eyes turned back to Emma, the beautiful, but clearly insane woman in front of him.

"Not bad? Are you daft woman?! You kept them all? You have a whole closet full, why?"

He knew he was asking too many questions at once, but this was bloody insane! She had to understand that.

"I have a lot of friends, and I like to keep them." Emma explained.

"Right, well that makes complete sense. I mean they're beautiful." He reached to touch one with a lot of frills.

Emma swatted his hand away. "Some of them are not that bad."

"Not that bad. I'd like to see one that's not that bad."

Emma rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the man in front of her, who was not going to drop this. "Fine." She turned around and started looking for a decent dress.

"No, not that one. Um...this one!" She pulled out a greenish looking gown, "This one is really-"

"Horrid." His eyes were hurting from the sight of this green color. She couldn't really think this was good? "Right, lass? That was the word you were looking for wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I _mean_? What color is this," He pointed to the gown, "vomit?"

"No, it's an olive green. It's in style. And it looks great on."

Killian didn't doubt that it would look good on Emma. The woman was so gorgeous, she could probably pull off wearing a trash bag, but he was still amazed she thought this dress was nice.

He grabbed it out of her hands, shaking it in front of her, "no, darling, I'm telling you this is an instrument of torture, inflicted on you by a bride who wants you to look ugly, when you are very clearly not..."

Emma ignored how he stared at her with those blue eyes of his, almost looking inside her as his voice trailed off at the end.

Emma reached for the dress. "Jenna picked it because it looks good on everybody,"

Killian raised the recorder to his lips. "Slightly delusional and will believe whatever anyone tells her,"

Emma caught herself staring at his lips, and took the dress fully into her grasp. She grabbed his hand, pulling the recorder to her lips. It was Killian's turn to stare at her lips, he licked his upper lip unconsciously and Emma pretended not to notice. "That is not true. And I am going to show you that you are wrong."

Killian wiggled an eyebrow, but Emma pushed past him to go into her bedroom, shutting the door. He shook his head as he was both still stunned by all the dresses and how he kept feeling something every time he got closer to Emma.

* * *

He took in a shaky breath and moved to take a picture with his camera at the closet of dresses. These would work well for the article.

As he sat his bag down, Emma came out in that horrid dress, but Killian felt himself swallow hard. Her golden hair was pulled down, tousled slightly, with curls brushing her shoulder. Even in that dress she looked like a goddess. Yes. Killian was sure she could wear anything and still look stunning.

"See. It's not so bad. This sash is really kind of flattering-"

Emma looked up to see him take a picture, the flash going off, on his camera. She was confused to why he was taking pictures, but he turned the camera toward her.

"You are right, the dress itself isn't that bad, but darling look," he walked closer, showing her the picture, "the color, please."

Emma looked. "Well, it's your flash...I think it's blowing it out weird and if it were just a normal...okay, it's not very good."

"Finally, Swan, you come to your senses. But if it helps, you kinda look like a shiny mermaid."

Emma looked down, chuckling, as she fiddled with the dress. It really was pretty bad, now that she thought of it.

Killian looked at Emma, and couldn't help the words that escaped his lips. "But you should feel flattered, love. She didn't want to have to stand next to a tall, beautiful woman and have you actually looking decent."

Emma looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up. She fumbled with her words for a few seconds, before looking up at him. "It's not even the worse one."

Killian raised his eyebrows up, unable to believe that the dresses could get worse.

Emma hurried over to the closet. "If I had to pick one, I got a good one." She fumbled until she found one that she had wish she had burned too, but the memories it held were too funny.

She held up to her a bright yellow dress with frills and orange flowers all over it. "This is my favorite."

Killian covered his mouth in shock, but he was laughing on the inside. "Oh, my god! What the bloody hell is that?"

"It was a theme wedding."

"What was the theme? Humiliation?"

Emma laughed as she went to change. Killian took a picture of her, with the hat and umbrella to match, in that dress.

"It was a Gone With The Wind wedding."

Killian shook his head, chuckling, "No. People do not have Gone With The Wind weddings."

"I think so, because I have been to three."

Emma remembered how she and all the other bridesmaids were wearing various colored, but matching dresses. How they had to say 'fiddle-dee-dee' for the wedding photo. And how one bridesmaid fell over, almost unable to get up from wearing the frilly thing.

"Oy, well what else do you have, lass? Show me some more."

Emma went through showing Killian the dresses, like the one for the Japanese wedding (remembering how she had to crouch down for the photo because she was taller than the bride and bridesmaids), and her suit (because men wore dresses and women wore suits for that wedding). She had fun dancing with her dress with the top hat for him too.

Killian was laughing so hard at these dresses, but mostly he forgot what he was doing, even if for a few hours, just having fun and being happy with Emma.

They kept going, trying on more dresses. Killian did however find one he liked, pulling out a very short, dark pink, strapless one.

He raised an eyebrow, and grinned at her. "What was the theme here?"

Emma chuckled, remembering that, "L.A. wedding." She hated that one because it was so short and she was hiding behind everyone she could, and tugging the dress down.

Killian leaned forward. "Sorry I missed that one."

"I'll bet." It was Emma's turn to smirk as she went to get another dress.

"Wait you got to try this one on, love," Killian said, making sure to get a picture of this one.

More flashes and more dresses kept going by as Emma went through them. She almost fell out laughing when she saw Killian try on her cowgirl hat, pointing his fingers like guns. It was part of the outfit from the cowboy themed wedding.

"I think you'll look better in a pirate hat, Jones," Emma said, clutching her sides.

"Aye, but don't mind this so much."

"Though I am tempted to see you in leg chaps and riding a horse," she laughed, remembering how she barely knew how to ride a horse during that wedding.

"Uh, Swan, what were these for?" Killian asked holding up flippers.

Emma thought of the underwater themed wedding, and how it was kind of cool. "Underwater theme."

Killian chuckled. "Interesting, but I think I'd rather be on a ship for a water theme wedding."

"Ah like a Captain," she said remembering them talking about pirates when they went out for drinks.

"Aye, a Captain," he added.

"Well if I get invited to any pirate theme weddings I'll bring you back an eye patch and hook?"

"Very funny, Swan." He joked, "now how about that dress." She went to go put on the underwater bridesmaid dress.

* * *

Killian sat back on Emma's couch looking through his camera. He took her picture in every last one of the bridesmaid dresses she had.

"Twenty-seven dresses. You can't be serious."

"What? You saw," Emma said, setting a glass of water for him down on the table.

"I just don't get it. You do the thing, you have the dress. Why not just throw it out after? It is a huge closet back there. You live in New York City. You need all the space you can get, love."

Emma took a seat, sitting in the last dress she tried on, a maroon colored long gown. She huffed, looking in the direction of that closet. "Strange as it sounds, I have had some really good times in those dresses, weird as that may be."

Killian shook his head, staring at her, her green eyes glancing back to him. "I don't believe you."

"I have never lied to you," she said, mimicking his earlier words.

"Aye, but you haven't told me the whole truth either," he added.

"Look I don't care if someone wants me to wear a funny dress. It's their day, not mine."

"God bless you," Killian said. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that, and Emma had proven that she was strong.

"And if supporting them when they get married means snow shooting to a mountaintop in the Alps. Or helping to cawk a fountain for some Swans then-"

Killian smirks, "you actually did that?"

"Oh I am a really very good _cawk_."

Killian grinned so wide, Emma could see his brilliant white teeth.

Not taking his eyes off her, he reached to grab his recorder. "Likes _cawk_ ," he said, with emphasis on the word, and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Emma felt her cheeks heat up, and couldn't stop the giggle that came out.

Killian listened to her laugh. It was like music to his ears, and he wished she did it more often. And the lovely rosy blush that adorned her cheeks, made him almost forget what he is doing. But he snapped out of it to get back on track.

"But in all seriousness, love, how much time do you spend doing this for other people? What about you? Don't you have needs?"

"No, I don't. I'm Jesus."

Killian let a laugh escape him, but he really wished Emma would tell him.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Emma became serious. "Someday - God knows when, but someday - it will be my day. Maybe I'll get that happy ending. And then all those people will be there for me."

Killian stared as she spoke, feeling a kinship with her. He had that hope as she had once: to believe he could be with someone. To have his happy ending too, but the truth was he lost it and now he was an angry, bitter, shell of a man who he used to be.

Emma sighed, "that's if I ever-"

Killian didn't know if it was because he started to get nervous at where this conversation was going or because he saw how beautiful Emma looked deep in thought, that slight tenderness on her face, thinking she could be happy. He took a picture, but the flash brought her back and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry, I-" He looked down, ashamed to have messed up her train of thought.

Emma's face grew harder and she felt the walls around her heart go back up. Of course he wouldn't understand her feelings, to want to have something. And here she was opening up to a man she barely knew about what she secretly wanted for herself.

"You don't get it." She sat up straighter, setting her glass down on the table. "It's fine. Why would you?"

"Emma-" Killian started, looking upset he ruined the moment.

"No it's alright Killian. It's fine."

They sat like that in silence until Killian eventually left, cursing himself for ruining the fun time he had with Emma and realizing she wasn't this one dimensional person he thought. She was so much more than that. And for the first time since he started it, he was having second thoughts. This article didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

Emma put the dresses all back into the closet, trying to do a neater job and making some space for future weddings where she would no doubt be another bridesmaid. She tried not to dwell on her conversation with Killian and thinking how maybe he might have understood where she was coming from, but it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

 **I made myself sad. No, but adding the CS feels in this made this worse. I made this whole chapter about the scene because I wanted time devoted to it, because I just love it and because they were starting to open up more to each other.**

 **Another chapter coming up soon guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**How are you all doing? Hopefully well. I, however, was feeling sick a few days ago. But don't worry, I'm still working on the story. I'm feeling better right now so it's okay.**

 **Anyway we are getting closer to the end of the story. Only about six more chapters left after this one.  
**

 **So let's keep going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Their Journey**

Emma went to Neal's the next day to see Ruby. Her mind still on what happened yesterday with Killian. Even though she was trying to ignore it, a small part of her was still sad he didn't understand her.

Emma knocked on the door and Ruby popped her head out a second later.

"Hey, I need your registry list."

"Oh, I thought you were going to wait downstairs." Emma noticed how Ruby barely had the door open, but didn't say anything.

She instead was trying to look behind her; especially when she heard a noise.

"What is that?" Emma asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

When Emma would move around to see, Ruby would block her.

"I know Neal isn't here. He's at a meeting. Who's in there?"

"No one. Let's talk in the hall."

Emma wasn't about to let this go. She managed to get past Ruby and into the apartment.

When she got inside she was seriously confused.

Henry was vacuuming, and with a pair of headphones on his ears, and was singing along to some song.

"He was looking for a part-time job," Ruby quickly explained.

Emma turned to Ruby, looking at her as if she lost her mind. She probably had.

"He's cleaning the apartment."

Ruby ignored Emma's stare and rather begged her not to tell Neal. It was her and Henry's little secret.

 _Unbelievable_. Emma just stared at her sister. More lies. More stuff Emma had to keep from Neal. But she had to keep quiet until they got married and this wedding business was done. But somewhere in Emma's mind, she was wondering if she could keep doing that?

* * *

"Killian!"

Killian was at work, but his mind wasn't all that there. He was still remembering what happened between him and Emma yesterday. He felt guilty. He couldn't believe it. What did this job turn into?

He came rushing back from his thoughts when he heard someone call him.

Her turned around and saw it was Regina.

"That bridesmaid story, what do you have so far?"

"Uh, well it's a little rough love. I'm still working on it so-"

"Let me see it."

Killian froze as he took a seat. She wanted to see it. It's not like he hadn't started writing stuff down and putting the article together, but in the pit of his stomach, it twisted as if in protest.

Why was he freaking out so badly?

"B-But I'm not even-"

He was stuttering! He barely ever stuttered; something would have to make him really nervous. And despite Regina's intimidating presence (like some Disney evil queen), it wasn't that.

"Right now. Email it."

"It's not...I'm not finished with it yet. It's not done."

But Regina walked away leaving Killian at his computer.

The knot in his stomach was not getting any better.

And a flash of golden hair was in his thoughts.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe this. Not only did she have to go down and put this stuff in the store on Neal and Ruby's registry list. But she wasn't alone to wallow.

"Can you go away please, I did not invite you."

Killian was there (currently scanning a ceramic penguin for the registry list).

"Well luckily Ruby did," Killian added, "for a wedding I must see every aspect, darling."

Emma tried to ignore him as she scanned items.

But Killian kept talking. For some reason he wanted Emma to engage with him. Even if it was just to argue.

"You know your sister wants so many things from so many different stores, that she physically can't register for them all herself."

"She's pressed for time, it's a short engagement."

 _Ah so she speaks_ , Killian thought. At least she was talking to him again. Though he would never admit it, he missed that.

"Good God, another one," he commented as Emma scanned two different colored pots.

"To you it's another casserole dish, but to Ruby it's the pot she's going to cook my mother's Christmas roast in."

 _Interesting_. "Oh Ruby cooks?"

Emma thought about it and realized that that would be too good to be true. Ruby cooking. _Yeah right_.

"Alright, well I'm going to cook it, but Ruby will be there...with Neal." Emma felt herself getting sad again, but tried to push it deep down. This wasn't her wedding. And Neal wasn't hers.

Emma went to the next item trying to improve her mood, "and this isn't just another _vase_."

"Vase," Killian said.

"This is the _vase_ that Ruby will get out when Neal brings home flowers...just because he felt like it," Emma said wistfully. She couldn't help imagining herself in Ruby's position; getting the flowers from Neal, cooking in that casserole pot her mother's roast…her and Neal together.

"I see." Killian pointed to a horrid looking item with a rooster on it, "this is the rooster shaped umbrella holder that will hold all of Neal's umbrellas."

He liked to tease her. Emma knew that. But she could help but smile. It was sort of funny.

"Fine, be a jerk. All I'm saying is that it isn't just stuff. These are the things that make up a life together." Emma walked over to scan another item.

"No," Killian had to disagree with that, "this is the useless crap. The seventy billion dollar a year wedding industry has convinced us all that we have to have otherwise we won't be happy."

"You know what I think? I think that all your statistics and theories are just a smoke screen."

This intrigued Killian. What could this woman possibly know about him? "Oh really, for what?"

"Your little secret, whatever it is. Your parents got divorce, you haven't found the right girl, you're afraid you never will."

Killian smirked at the woman. She was trying to read him. Well two could play at that game.

"And I think you love weddings so much because you would rather focus on other people's Kodak moments then make memories of your own."

Emma was getting mad now. How dare this guy waltz in here and make a mockery of this whole thing? He really enjoyed putting down anything to do with weddings. Why was he even a writer for a wedding column anyway?

"Oh you know what, you're right. Because weddings are the perfect place to forget about being single!"

"You know what lass, I think you want a wedding. Not a marriage, a _wedding_!"

This was ridiculous. Why was she even arguing with this jerk?

"What is your problem?" Emma went back to scanning items. "Did you have your own fancy wedding and your wife left you or something?"

"Bingo."

Emma stopped what she was doing. _Wait what_?

She turned to him and saw his face. His face was blank, but if she looked carefully Emma could see emotions swirling in those blue eyes of his.

The one time she was right about something.

Guilt started almost immediately.

That pain he must feel, to be left by the person you were in love with. No wonder he was cynical about weddings.

"What?" Emma felt her voice crack. She was mentally kicking herself for asking. Couldn't she leave it alone?

"With my roommate from college by the way, so I think you get an extra bingo for that."

Killian was teasing, but inside he felt raw. He felt like he had just been exposed. This woman, Emma Swan, singlehandedly managed to pick up his worst moment in his life and announce it. She read him like he was some open book. It was humiliating. It was interesting. It was...just wow!

But that didn't stop the dark thoughts from making their way to the forefront.

He remembered how Milah hadn't even had the decency to tell him before the wedding. How they were right at the altar and as soon as the priest said 'is there any reason these two should not wed?'

She finally spoke up.

 _"Killian, I'm sorry. I know this isn't the right time. But I can't do this," Milah said._

 _"You're joking."_

 _She shook her head. Dark curls framing her face. "I'm in love with Graham."_

It knocked him down. It made his whole world shatter.

His roommate and best friend from college. He, like Killian, was from Ireland. They bonded over that. Became instant friends and were like brothers.

Graham and Milah ran off out of the church together. And Killian was left with the aftermath: the whole apology to everyone that came, returning all the wedding gifts, and, most importantly, to deal with a broken heart.

But he hadn't dealt with his broken heart. Instead he became bitter and cynical and just a messed up human being.

Killian came back from his thoughts long enough to see the sad look on Emma's face. Part of him felt sorry for putting it there. But another part was glad she felt bad. It was payback for making him relive his worst moment in his life over again.

"Shit," Emma cursed under her breathe, but Killian heard, "I'm sorry Killian. I'm so sorry, it was just a guess."

"It was a good one. For someone who has no insight whatsoever into herself, you nailed me right on the head, lass."

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds until Emma came up with an idea. It wouldn't erase Killian's past, but it may make him feel a tiny bit better.

"You wanna find the ugliest stuff in the store and register Ruby for it?"

Killian smiled at her. He knew what she was doing. It was nice.

And he honestly didn't want to feel bad for himself the rest of the time.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Killian, the next day, was worn out from the previous day with Emma. It was fun registering ugly stuff for Ruby, like that horrid rooster umbrella holder that he pointed out earlier that day.

But he was back to work and heading toward his boss Regina's office.

She once again called on him and now he was dreading it.

He still was working on the article, maybe she didn't like it.

Part of him kind of hoped for that.

He knocked on her door. She was reading something at her computer - probably the article.

"Wow," she said.

So she didn't like it. Killian figured.

"Alright, see I told you I was not done-"

"No, no, it's good. I meant wow it's actually decent."

Regina saw the surprise on his face. She admitted, she was surprised too. She hated to admit it, but Killian was a really good writer.

Killian took a seat as Regina went on.

"I have to admit I was shocked." Regina held a copy of the article in her hands as she flipped through it. "It's smart, biting and actually entertaining as hell."

Killian was taken aback. To get all this praise from Regina was something, but he still felt bad.

"Well thank you lass."

"You really nailed this girl," Regina added.

He nailed it, huh? Then why didn't it feel like he did.

"Congrats, we're running it Sunday, the front page of the section."

Regina was waiting for the cheering and thanks, but when she heard silence, she turned to Killian. Where's the parade?

"Jones, here is where you jump up and down with gratitude."

Killian snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, no, no, I just don't think it's perfect yet. I really wanna get this right. We should hold it a week."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You mean you've been begging me for months, and now you want me to hold the story because you want to move some commas around?"

"I don't know, it's just now that I'm in it, she's more than just this perpetual bridesmaid, you know. There is more to her than that."

Regina was surprised by that. "If I didn't know you any better I would think you developed a little crush."

 _Crush? No, no way_.

That's not what this was. Emma just intrigued him. She was much more than what he first thought and that was all.

"Fine," he huffed, "I know I can make it better."

"It's good the way it is." Regina said, not even looking up from her work. She was done with this conversation.

"Will you just give me a week, please?" Killian wasn't opposed to begging when he needed to. "Just a week."

It was like dealing with a child. "Fine. Get out."

Killian hurried out of her office, but for the first time in a while, he wasn't sure what to do next.

* * *

Emma got a call from Ruby to go with Neal to taste test the food for the wedding.

She didn't have to ask her twice.

Neal being there was enough. And it also made Emma realize that she was still in love with him.

 _Dammit._

"Hey," Emma walked over to the table Neal was at.

"Oh hey, Emma, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help. And I have more experience eating than Ruby does, so you're in good hands."

And it wasn't just because Ruby was lying about being a vegetarian to Neal, Emma really was the big eater in the family.

A few seconds later a chef brought over some food. "Now we've planned your wedding dinner to your exact specifications."

It looked good. Emma glanced up at Neal to see him eyeing the food with interest to. This was pretty good, Neal and her together, just the two of them. It gave Emma a sliver of happiness, even for a moment.

Killian, over at his job, had finally figured out what to do. He thought about it and should probably tell Emma about the article. And calling her was not because he wanted to see her. No definitely not that.

But when he called her Ruby answered.

"How's the article going?" Ruby asked, not even wondering why Killian was calling Emma.

"Don't worry it's going to be a great piece. I'll think you'll be very happy."

"I can't wait!" Ruby squealed.

"Hey any chance you know where Emma is?"

When Ruby told him they were taste testing food and where, Killian didn't hesitate and hurried off.

Killian passed Jefferson on the way out and could only yell a 'see you later' to his friend before dashing off to meet Emma.

Jefferson shrugged it off. He knew Killian was really fixated on that Emma chick, but didn't think much of it. Jefferson knew he was really determined to get this article out so he could get out of commitments.

Emma was still sitting with Neal, eating and talking. It was a great afternoon, even though they were talking about Ruby.

"You know the thing I like about Ruby is there is no bullshit. You know, she's not afraid to be herself."

Emma tried to keep from rolling her eyes. If only Neal knew.

 _Actually..._

"Neal, about Ruby, there's something I want to say."

"What?"

This was it. Emma could tell him right now what kind of person her sister really was. She could tell him all the lies Ruby has told him since they met. Emma could release the burden she'd been bearing.

But she couldn't do it.

Looking at Neal's face - the concerned look that was already there – Emma, in her heart, knew it was wrong to keep lying, but her mouth wouldn't open.

When it did open, she changed what she was going to say.

"I'm just so happy for you. That you found what you were looking for."

Neal smiled at her.

This was what she had to do. Neal and Ruby were in love. How could she mess this up for them?

"Alright, anyway, what's your favorite part of a wedding?"

Emma was thankful for the subject change.

"That's easy. You know when the music starts and the bride makes her big entrance and everyone turns to look at her? That's when I look at the groom, because his face says it all. You know, the pure love there. It's true love."

Emma felt her heart clench. She was just upsetting herself again. She might never get that love.

"Okay, so," Neal brought Emma back from her thoughts, "when you get married and make your entrance, I have full permission to look at the groom?"

Emma chuckled, "yes please do. Please make sure the poor sucker is still standing there."

"Are you kidding me, some guy would be lucky to have you."

As Neal and Emma were talking, Killian arrived, looking around.

He hoped Emma was still here. He needed to tell her about the article.

But that left his mind as soon as he saw Emma, laughing and smiling so brightly at Neal.

Killian was taken aback by that. She did look stunning and all that, but there was more to it.

And then it clicked in his mind.

 _Emma is in love with Neal._

He couldn't believe he didn't see it before.

How sick was that, planning a wedding for someone you are in love with?

Killian felt so many emotions right now, including anger. But why? He must be angry he didn't realize this sooner. Yeah that's it.

Killian thought it would be best to leave now, so he tried to slip away.

"Jones," Neal called.

 _Bloody hell_.

Well so much for that.

"Hello." Killian walked over to the table. The closer he got toward Emma he could see the look of annoyance on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Are you picking out the wedding meal you two? Lovely."

Emma gave him a look, but didn't answer.

"Where is Ruby?" Killian added though he knew she wasn't here.

"She's...getting her hair done," Emma mumbled, "I'm just helping out."

"Oh, of course."

"We're heading up to Rhinebeck to pick up some things from an antique store."

"Yeah we should really go," Neal added, "because Ruby and I have dinner with my parents."

Killian thought this might be the perfect opportunity. He had to hear his theory from Emma. Was she really in love with Neal?

"Well why don't I just go with you?" Killian asked Emma.

"What no! I mean no, that's okay." Killian was holding in a laugh. Emma turned to Neal, "I can get you back on time. My dad's Volvo, that thing books."

"I really don't mind love, it's totally fine. Actually, I have a couple of more questions to ask you. For the article."

Couldn't this guy take a hint?

"And I'd be happy to answer them, by phone or email."

Killian rolled his eyes. She was something, this woman.

"You know if you don't mind, Killian, that would be a great help," Neal said.

"I don't mind at all. I insist."

Emma couldn't believe this. Instead of Neal, she was going to be stuck in a car with Killian Jones. This is probably going to end badly. They'll be fighting over something before the night is over. But Emma couldn't help remembering the fun she had with him yesterday as they were scanning ugly items to put on Ruby's registry.

Killian on the other hand was thrilled. He would go on this journey and find out if Emma had the hots for her future brother-in-law. What was he worried about before? This article would be a success. Everything would be fine. So why was his stomach tight again? And why was he still angry, thinking about Emma in love with Neal?

* * *

 **So I did end up adding Graham in the story after all. Whoops. Uh yeah...**

 **Also Emma and Killian pronounced vase differently so I put one in italics to show the difference (Emma pronounced it va-z and Killian pronounced it ve-ace).**

 **Anyway you will see Killian and Emma's journey next chapter and if you guy's know the movie a special scene is coming up *coughs* smut *coughs***


End file.
